Pyllovu Amnour: Our Earth has Another Dimension
by Naka Kumi
Summary: Kekuatan aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan menyegel ruh orang-orang terdekat.. Sebuah negeri aneh yang tidak akan pernah muncul di peta dunia.. Penyihir dalam dunia lain.. Sebuah perang yang terjadi selama 12 tahun dan belum berakhir.. Semuanya mau tidak mau adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi oleh Gakupo dan Luka secara bersamaan. [Chapter 8 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Genre** **:**

Fantasy || supernatural || sisanya terserah pembaca..

 **Warning:**

· Alur mainstream, mungkin udah sering nemu kisah begini, tapi buat yang baca.. "terimakasih banyak" *bow*

· Typo somewhere, mungkin ada. Tapi mungkin juga nggak. /males baca ulang *ditimpuk*

· Kalimat nggak nyambung atau sejenisnya.

· Cerita kurang memuaskan dan karya ini jelek sekali. /maklum, saya baru nongol lagi. 

Gakupo menatap bangunan besar nan megah dihadapannya. Sebuah kastil.

Bagaimana orang desa seperti ia bisa sampai disana semuanya dimulai dari hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Benaknya kosong entah mengapa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia ingat dengan jelas, pengakuan seorang tabib tua kepadanya tentang sesuatu yang bernama Pyllovu Amnour.

Kejadian itu bermula ketika tiga hari yang lalu dirinya baru saja kembali dari desa Utara untuk menjual hasil perkebunan. Kedua orangtuanya ditemukan telah tergeletak di lantai rumahnya dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Ia sudah memastikan tak ada denyut dari dari keduanya. Namun disamping itu tak ada bercak darah ataupun jejak apapun yang ditinggalkan sang pelaku. Anehnya, dari sekitar ruangan tempat orangtuanya tewas, terdapat banyak kupu-kupu hitam dengan corak tribal putih. Gakupo yang saat itu dihantui rasa ketakutan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju istana untuk meminta pertolongan.

Ketika ia berhasil berhadapan dengan sang kaisar dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya, dibandingkan kaisar, yang terlihat terkejut adalah para tabib kerajaan. Mereka berkali-kali berbisik dan mengatakan 'Sang Amnour telah kembali' seraya menatap wajah Gakupo. Mereka tidak segera menolongnya sampai salah seorang dari tabib itu mendekatinya dan berkata, "Mulai saat ini, kau harus tinggal disini".

Begitulah awal mula bagaimana Gakupo sekarang dapat berada dilingkungan kerajaan. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua penghuni kerajaan dibawah kaisar memperlakukan Gakupo seperti seorang pangeran. Para tabib menyapanya dengan hormat ketika bertemu dan memanggilnya dengan akhiran –sama.

"Gakupo-sama, sudah waktunya.." panggil seorang pengawal dengan aksennya yang penuh hormat.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Dimana mereka?"

"Dihalaman belakang, Gakupo-sama."

Hari ini adalah hari yang Gakupo tunggu. Para tabib telah berjanji kepadanya akan menceritakan segala hal yang selama ini ditutup-tutupi darinya.

Di halaman belakang seperti yang dikatakan oleh penjaga, rupanya para tabib muda terlihat sedang berdiri dengan formasi melingkar seperti akan melakukan suatu ritual khusus. Gakupo yang tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia pun mundur selangkah karena takut.

Menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba seorang tabib tua yang tidak diketahui namanya itu melangkahkan kakinya ketengah lingkaran. Ia berdiri disana dan hanya menatap Gakupo seorang. "Kemarilah... kau tak perlu takut.." ucapnya dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Hal itu justru membuat Gakupo semakin ketakutan. "M-mau apa kalian?!"

"Kau bilang kau ingin tahu segalanya 'kan?" ucap si tua itu kembali dengan suara yang tak kalah menakutkannya.

"Dia benar. Aku harus tahu segalanya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.." Begitulah pikir Gakupo untuk menenangkan dirinya. Disamping itu, pemuda itu tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang arogan karena ketampanannya. Ia tak mungkin kabur begitu saja hanya karena hal mistis seperti itu. "Maju atau harga diriku akan terkubur.." Ia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan segera melangkahkan kaki mendekati tabib tua itu.

"Wahai manusia pilihan dewa..." ucap seluruh para tabib yang berdiri mengitarinya. Mereka mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas seraya menggenggam sebuah buku hitam lusuh. "SELAMAT DATANG!"

"Ada apa ini, jii-san?" tanya Gakupo ketika berhadapan dengan sang tabib tua. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Inilah saatnya, Gakupo-sama! Inilah saatnya membangkitkan kekuatan sang Dewa! Gerbang menuju dimensi lain telah terbuka dan kaulah manusia pilihan Dewa selanjutnya!" jawab tabib tua itu dengan suaranya yang kini melengking keras.

"H-hah? Kekuatan? Kekuatan apa? Aku datang kemari sejak 3 hari yang lalu untuk mengetahui apa yang telah menimpaku. Sekarang dimana orang tuaku?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?!"

"Mereka aman bersama kami, Gakupo-sama."

"A-aman?! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"

"Gakupo-sama, berhentilah panik seperti itu dan dengarkan aku." sang tabib kembali menatap kedua bola mata Gakupo tajam untuk membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Lalu ia membuka sebuah buku tebal yang serupa dengan buku yang dipegang oleh tabib lain. "Kaulah manusia pilihan Dewa yang berhak menguasai kekuatan yang terkurung selama 12 tahun ini."

Mendengar jawaban yang semakin terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal seperti itu, Gakupo merasa dipermainkan. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti! Kau pikir aku ini makhluk utusan Dewa begitu?!" cibir Gakupo penuh emosi.

"Benar. Kaulah penerus dari pengguna Pyllovu sebelumnya, seorang Amnour."

"Pyllovu?! Amnour?! Aa—JANGAN KONYOL! Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu!"

"BERHENTI MELARIKAN DIRI, GAKUPO-SAMA!" tabib tua itu berteriak sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Gakupo berdiri. "Apa kau tak ingat apa yang kau laporkan kepada Paduka Kaisar hari itu.. Kenapa kau datang kemari hari itu?"

Gakupo terdiam. Ia paham ia sudah melakukan tindakan yang memalukan. Ia ingat betul apa yang ia lihat hari itu, kupu-kupu hitam dengan corak tribal putih. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tuaku? Dan, apa maksudmu soal Pyllovu Amnour yang pernah kau sebutkan beberapa hari lalu itu?"

"Kupu-kupu yang kau lihat hari itu," sang tabib menutup bukunya dan melipat tangannya kebelakang. "Itu adalah Pyllovu. Merekalah yang telah menyegel ruh kedua orang tuamu."

"M-menyegel ruh?"

"Pyllovu bukanlah kupu-kupu biasa.."

Seperti namanya, Pyllovu adalah kupu-kupu aneh yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan dibelahan bumi manapun. Mereka adalah bagian dari kaki tangan sang Dewa yang dapat menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dan tugas mereka sebenarnya adalah memilih seseorang yang dianggap layak untuk menjalankan misi. Seseorang yang terpilih itu akan disebut sebagai seorang Amnour apabila mereka sudah menerima kekuatan dari Dewa secara langsung. Kekuatan yang luar biasa itu akan mereka gunakan untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang hingga sekarang belum selesai. Namun semua itu tidak didapatkan dengan percuma. Sebagai gantinya, Dewa akan menyegel ruh orang-orang terdekat sang Amnour dengan menggunakan kekuatan Pyllovu. Dengan kata lain, Pyllovu membuat mereka tampak seperti putri tidur.

"A-aku tidak mengerti.." Gakupo menahan kepalanya yang ia rasa mungkin akan pecah. "Semua penjelasanmu itu sulit kupercaya."

"Kau harus percaya. Kau harus yakin. Bagaimanapun juga, inilah yang terjadi padamu.." tabib tua itu mendekati Gakupo dan menepuk punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut. Seperti yang seorang ayah lakukan kepada putranya.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada orang tuaku kalau kupu-kupu itu tidak akan pernah melepas segelnya?! Aku akan benar-benar kehilangan mereka!"

"Untuk itu, percayalah dengan apa yang kau ketahui, Gakupo-sama.. tunduklah pada perintah sang Dewa dan lakukan apa yang sudah jadi tugasmu.."

Gakupo terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke tanah. Apa yang dikatakan sang tabib benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Hal seperti ini tak cukup ia dengarkan dan ia simpulkan. Ia harus benar-benar mengerti kondisinya sekarang. "Misi apa yang akan Dewa berikan padaku? Dan kenapa aku?!" pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. "Aku dan kedua orang tuaku hanya orang biasa. Bahkan aku tak pernah berdoa dan meminta kepada Dewa untuk mengubah nasibku."

"Siapapun bisa terpilih, Gakupo-sama.. kalau kau bicara soal takdir, siapa yang tahu jalan hidupmu akan seperti apa." kedua tangan keriput sang tabib menggenggam lengan Gakupo dengan erat. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap Gakupo begitu dalam. "Percayalah pada kekuatan Dewa, Gakupo-sama. Kekuatan itu tak mungkin melukaimu. Jadi jangan takut kau akan kehilangan apapun. Dewa pasti melindungimu. Kau tak bisa lari kemanapun sekarang.."

Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan pria tua itu. Ia sadar semua itu memang tak akan berakhir kalau bukan ia sendiri yang mengakhirinya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Kau harus pergi ke dimensi lain dunia ini, Gakupo-sama.."

"D-dimensi lain? M-maksudmu aku harus menjalankan tugasku disana? SEORANG DIRI?!"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau menjadi seorang Amnour. Sekarang, apakah kau siap untuk menerima kekuatanmu, Gakupo-sama?"

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak seorang gadis yang mengenakan yukata pendek berwarna coklat muda seraya berlari mendekat kedalam lingkaran tabib. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dari beberapa helai poninya menetes keringat yang mengalir melalui dahinya.

"PENJAGA! TAHAN GADIS ITU!" perintah tabib tua. Suaranya begitu melengking keras sehingga membuat Gakupo menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

Dua pengawal segera bergerak dan menahan gadis itu dengan tameng dan hendak menyerangnya dengan sebuah tombak. Namun gadis itu rupanya sangat tangguh dan berhasil menangkis beberapa serangan kecil yang dilakukan penjaga untuk menakutinya. Untuk sesaat ia berhasil lolos. Namun salah satu penjaga itu tak segan-segan menarik tangannya secara kasar sehingga ia terjatuh tersungkur dan pipinya tersayat serpihan kayu.

"T-teganya kalian menodai wajahku!" Gadis itu segera memutar badannya dan menendang kedua wajah penjaga itu dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga mereka terpental. "Jangan main-main denganku, dasar cecunguk! Menjauhlah atau kupatahkan tulang punggungmu!"

"N-ninja?" seorang pengawal yang pipinya lebam karena tendangan gadis itu merasa heran dengan lawannya.

"Ninja?! Cecunguk ya memang cecunguk! Isi kepalanya itu tidak mungkin melebihi ukuran biji jagung," gadis itu berhasil berdiri tanpa merasa sakit sedikitpun. Ia terlihat begitu gagah meskipun kalimatnya terlalu pedas. "Dengar, bodoh! Aku ini Megurine Luka. Dan aku adalah calon Amnour selanjutnya.."

Kedatangan gadis bernama Luka itu bisa dikatakan sebagai bencana, bisa dikatakan juga sebagai berita yang sangat baik. Memang sempat terjadi adu cek-cok antara para tabib muda dengan si gadis mulut-cabai, Megurine Luka itu. Mereka tidak menyangka akan ada dua calon Amnour yang akan melakukan misi penting itu. Para tabib muda beranggapan kalau Luka mungkin saja berbohong. Namun gadis itu berhasil membantahnya dengan apa yang sudah ia ketahui sebelum ia datang ke kastil itu.

Luka tahu apa yang Gakupo tidak ketahui.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Gakupo merasa tabib tua itu sudah membohonginya dengan tidak membuka semua yang harus ia ketahui.

"Luka! T-tadi kau bilang kau bisa mengembalikan keluargamu? Jii-san, kau tidak bilang soal ini padaku!" Gakupo menatap wajah tabib itu dengan geram. "Dan apa itu Mytheronomia? Kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan hal itu sama sekali padaku."

Sang tabib tua hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke dimensi lain seorang diri tanpa dibekali pengetahuan apapun soal dunia sana, tapi kau sendiri juga yang banyak menyembunyikan informasi penting untukku!"

"Maafkan saya, Gakupo-sama.. Tapi sepertinya kau salah mengerti. Keluargamu akan kembali apabila kau berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Kalau hanya itu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?! Aku akan lebih bersemangat untuk pergi dan menyelesaikan tugasku, kan?"

"Selama 12 tahun sejak misi pertama diberikan oleh Dewa, hingga sampai saat ini belum ada seorang Amnour yang dapat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah ia berangkat ke Mytheronomia." Luka menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo tak lama setelah pemuda itu mengucapkannya. "Dengan kata lain, tabib ini hanya menganggapmu sebagai tumbal."

Seketika itu suasana hening. Para tabib menundukkan kepalanya seperti merasa bersalah. Apa yang dikatakan Luka memang benar. Mereka tidak akan menyangka akan ada seorang gadis serba-tahu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan membongkar keburukannya.

"Jadi.. aku ini tumbal?! Tumbal negeri antah berantah yang bernama Mytheronomia?!" ketakutan Gakupo muncul kembali. Ia beranggapan kalau kekuatan itu seolah menjadi akhir dari kehidupannya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Luka, memang tidak ada seorang Amnour pun yang telah kembali. Itulah mengapa Dewa kembali memilih calonnya dan terus menerus melakukannya setiap tahun. Para tabib menganggap misi itu tak akan pernah selesai dan terus menerus meminta korban dari bumi. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita hadapi di Mytheronomia itu, jii-san?"

"Sebuah perang tepatnya. Tak disebutkan perang apa yang berlangsung disana. Namun apabila sang Dewa memilih manusia bumi untuk menjadi tangan kanannya, itu menandakan kalau Dewa meminta perwakilan dari dunia kita untuk membantu mereka dalam perang yang terjadi disana."

"Perang?"

"Buku hitam tua yang dipegang para tabib itu adalah isi dari perintah sang Dewa. Meski tak jelas, semuanya tertulis disana." Luka kembali membuka suara dan menghadap kearah sang tabib tua. "Dewa meminta kita untuk bertindak. Itulah mengapa Dia memberi kita kekuatan untuk menghentikan perang itu. Kita akan datang sebagai penolong."

"Hmp! Kalau kau dan orang-orangmu berpikiran kita ini tumbal, lebih baik kalian tak perlu mengaku diri sebagai tabib kerajaan! Memalukan sekali."

Gakupo menatap punggung Luka. Ia merasa kalah dari gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal itu. Luka terlihat begitu berani. Ia merasa tidak takut apapun meski lawan bicaranya adalah para orang yang lebih tua darinya dan berkekuatan ilmu dalam yang tinggi.

Tidak mau dilihat panik, Gakupo mencoba tenang dan berpikir jernih. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa kabur. Kupu-kupu itu menyegel ruh orang tuaku.. aku harus dapat kembali. Ini sama saja seperti menyelamatkan nyawa orang tuaku juga. A-aku harus selamatkan mereka!"

Kabut putih muncul dan mulai mengelilingi Gakupo dan Luka. Upacara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan menjadikan keduanya sebagai Amnour akhirnya dilakukan setelah sang tabib tua meminta maaf kepada mereka.

Kabut itu terlihat sangat tebal bahkan sampai menutup sinar matahari siang itu. Mengetahui hal itu para tabib segera membaca mantra dan keanehan kembali terjadi; dua Pyllovu berukuran besar muncul dari dalam tanah dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua Pyllovu besar itu adalah sumber kekuatan dari calon Amnour yang telah ditetapkan.

Seiring dengan kemunculan dua ekor Pyllovu besar itu, sang tabib tua menghentikan mantranya. "Gakupo-sama.. Luka -sama.. sekarang bukalah kedua matamu dan lihat apa yang berdiri dihadapanmu.." ucap sang tabib tua.

Keduanya membuka mata mereka perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya Gakupo setelah melihat kupu-kupu yang pernah dilihatnya waktu itu kini muncil dihadapannya dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Tapi berbeda dengan Gakupo, Luka terlihat cukup tenang.

Tidak ingin terlihat buruk dan norak dihadapan Luka, Gakupo segera kembali mengontrol diri.

"Inilah kekuatan kalian." jelas sang tabib tua.

"H-hanya ini? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa aneh kalau memang kupu-kupu itulah kekuatan spesialnya. Maksudnya, ia mungkin akan sangat kerepotan untuk membawanya kemana-mana. "Hewan peliharaan sebesar itu akan sangat mengganggu pemandangan." Begitulah yang ada dibenaknya.

Terlalu polos.

Sang tabib menggeleng dan kembali bersiap untuk mantra yang kedua. "Pyllovu akan menyatu dengan tubuhmu sekarang. Bersiaplah!"

"A-apa?!" Gakupo segera kembali berdiri tegak. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

Tabib tua mulai kembali membacakan mantra kedua. Lalu tak lama kemudian bias cahaya merah semerah darah muncul dari sayap Pyllovu. Kedua kupu-kupu hitam besar itu terbang mengelilingi kedua calon Amnour sekali dan berhenti tepat dibelakangnya, lalu menempelkan kaki-kaki mereka mereka tepat di punggung keduanya. Baik Gakupo maupun Luka keduanya merasa sangat kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua Pyllovu berukuran raksasa itu membuat lubang di punggung mereka dan berusaha untuk menanamkan tubuh raksasanya secara perlahan.

"Bertahanlah..." ucap tabib tua menenangkan keduanya.

"A-aku merasa ditikam, J-jii-san!" Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menghilahkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa itu.

Seperti ditikam. Memang seperti itu rasanya.

Pertama kali Pyllovu itu memasukkan kaki-kaki serangganya kedalam tubuh manusia, bahkan rasanya bukan lagi seperti tertusuk jarum. Proses yang bisa dibilang 'menyatu' itu sangat menyakitkan.

Hal baik memang tidak bisa didapat dengan cuma-cuma.

Rasa sakit itu berhenti setelah 2 jam kemudian.

Kabut tebal dan segala macam mantra menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Gakupo dan Luka sudah kembali normal. Sama seperti biasa, mereka tidak terlihat berubah sama sekali. Merasa aneh, ia pun berusaha untuk bertanya pada Luka.

"H-hei, nona.. menurutmu apa aku terlihat berubah?" Gakupo memasang pose yang layak untuk siap 'diperhatikan' oleh seorang wanita.

Luka menatapnya dingin. "Apa?"

Gakupo memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, nona. Aku tidak sedang menggodamu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa ada yang berubah dariku? hah? Hah? Hah?"

"Ada," Luka melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Kau semakin banyak bertanya seperti bocah ingusan. Diamlah!"

"J-jaga mulutmu itu, nona!"

"Kau ini siapa berani memerintahku? Kau bahkan tak kenal aku." Luka membuang wajahnya dan enggan menatap Gakupo secara langsung. Sekali ia melirik padanya pun tatapannya seperti melihat bungkusan sampah. Ia terlihat begitu tinggi. Sangat tinggi.

Gakupo yang tidak ingin semakin berurusan dengan wanita itu segera meninggalkannya dan menghampiri si tabib tua. "Jii-san, kapan kita akan berangkat ke Mytheronomia? D-dan mengapa aku merasa.. sama saja?"

Sang tabib tua tertawa, "Apa menurutmu setelah menjadi seorang Amnour kau akan lebih tampan, Gakupo-sama? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"H-hei, bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku hanya merasa tak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Aku masih aku, aku tidak merasa spesial. Apa aku memang sudah memiliki kekuatan itu?" Gakupo memang terlalu polos.

"Gakupo-sama, menurumu apa kau memerlukan kekuatan itu disini?"

Gakupo menggeleng.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya tengah malam nanti saat tiba di Mytheronomia."

"Baiklah,"

"Ah, ini penting untukmu dan Luka-sama," tabib itu menatap Luka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi Luka lebih memilih pergi dan istirahat. "Sebaiknya kau saja nanti yang beritahu dia ya,"

"Memang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Gakupo-sama.." Tabib tua mengubah ekspresinya. Lelaki itu menurunkan alisnya pertanda ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang baik. "Meski kekuatan Pyllovu sangat besar dan kuat, mereka bertipe parasit."

"P-parasit?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kekuatan itu akan terus berkembang didalam tubuhmu dan tak akan pernah berhenti. Kau bisa menggunakannya sesukamu kapanpun, dimanapun kau membutuhkannya selama berada disana. Tapi itu bukan suatu hal yang baik bila kau gunakan secara berlebihan."

"A-apa kemungkinan terburuknya?"

"Ini bukan lagi sebuah kemungkinan. Apabila kau menggunakan kekuatan itu secara berlebihan, maka nyawamu akan menghilang dan tubuhmu akan dikuasai oleh Pyllovu. Kau bukan lagi Kamui Gakupo."

"Dengan kata lain, aku yang sekarang akan-"

"Mati. Benar sekali.. kau mungkin hidup. Tapi hanya jasadmu. Dimana kau nantinya, tak akan ada yang tahu. Kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang seperti itu, mungkin saja kalian akan kembali kemari sebagai Pyllovu atau bersama Pyllovu. Gakupo dan Pyllovu, atau Luka dan Pyllovu. Seperti itulah.."

"Jii-san, aku.."

"Maafkan saya, Gakupo-sama.. Tapi sadarlah. Kau juga pasti tahu, segala sesuatu pasti ada kekurangannya. Untuk itu berjuanglah. Kami semua mendoakanmu," Ia menepuk bahu Gakupo dan berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Nanti malam, kau harus melakukan perjalanan yang jauh. Nikmatilah selama kau masih disini. Kau tak akan menemukan kue dango disana." Sang tabib tersenyum kecil seraya membalik badan dan meninggalkan Gakupo seorang diri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Chara:**

(masih) Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Genre** **:**

Fantasy || supernatural

 **Warning:**

Masih berusaha untuk menghindari typo, kata kebalik, kalimat ngaco, ataupun secuil ide yang nggak nyambung. Kalau masih menemukan dan reader mengetahuinya, silahkan kirim review kalian ke alamat dibawah ini /woy

Semua nama aneh yang akan muncul di chptr ini (mungkin) nggak akan ada artinya meski dicari pake google translate

Pengurangan words

[+ + +]

 **Chapter 2**

Selama waktu istirahat, Gakupo menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk berlatih bersama para pengawal. Ia melatih fisik dan kemampuan berpedangnya. Sedangkan Luka yang memang sudah berbadan atletis dan sepertinya ia juga _pro_ dalam hal bela diri, ia lebih menggunakan waktunya untuk bersantai membaca buku seraya menikmati kue kering yang dibawakan oleh para pelayan.

"Luka-sama," seseorang yang memiliki suara khas orang tua membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi akan kucungkil pita suaramu.." Inilah Megurine Luka; Seorang gadis cantik berperawakan sempurna bagai putri negeri dongeng dan mulut-preman-pasar-nya. Siapa sangka ternyata ia juga tak segan untuk memaki orang yang sudah membantunya. Ya. Tabib tua datang menemuinya. "Memang ada perlu apa?"

"Bisakah anda ikut saya?"

Luka tidak menjawab. Dalam keheningannya ia berdiri dan menghampiri sang tabib.

Sang tabib tua mengerti. Ia paham kalau Luka telah menjawab ajakannya. "Terimakasih atas pengertian Anda, Luka-sama.. ini mungkin akan menyita waktu Anda.."

[. . .]

Tabib tua membawa Luka melangkah jauh kedalam ruang bawah tanah yang lembab dan tanpa penerangan. Satu-satunya penerangan yang menuntun langkah mereka hanyalah obor kecil -itupun dengan intensitas cahaya yang bisa dikatakan masih jauh dari cukup. Semakin turun kebawah, ruangan itu semakin sempit. Bahkan Luka sempat merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Hei, orang tua! Kau tidak sedang membuatku mati perlahan kan?"

Tabib tua menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Cobalah untuk bersikap sabar, Luka-sama. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan sang tabib tua. Setelah menuruni ratusan anak tangga, akhirnya mereka sampai didasar ruang bawah tanah itu. Awalnya Luka mengira ia akan kembali meneruskan perjalanan dengan menelusuri lorong bawah tanah seperti gorong-gorong yang ada di desanya. Tapi rupanya hal seperti itu tidak ada.

Diakhir anak tangga hanya terdapat sebuah pintu.

Hanya sebuah pintu besi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan aneh dipermukaannya.

"Masuklah.. kita bicara didalam." Sang tabib meminta Luka memasuki ruangan itu lebih dulu.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ia membuka pintu itu dengan cara yang normal seperti pintu-pintu lain pada umumnya. Ia pikir mungkin ia akan kesulitan untuk membukanya-karena pintu itu dilihat dari manapun memang terlihat sangat misterius.

Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya pertama kali kedalam ruang itu, Luka disambut dengan hembusan angin yang entah darimana datangnya. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memastikan sedang berada dimana ia sekarang..

Sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi bercat putih tanpa noda.

Luka merasa dirinya seperti berada diantara dunia nyata dan ilusi. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berpikir logis. "Bagaimana bisa ada angin di ruangan kecil seperti ini yang letaknya puluh meter dibawah permukaan tanah? Dan lagi.. kenapa di ruangan ini hanya ada kursi taman dan.. _jendela_?"

"Ini adalah ruangan perbatasan antara bumi dengan dimensi Mytheronomia." jelas tabib tua singkat. "Pintu ini mengarah ke dunia nyata. Sementara _jendela_ itu mengarah ke dimensi yang akan kalian tuju."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Sesuai dengan aturan yang terdapat dalam Kitab Hitam, Anda diminta untuk melihat keluar jendela itu sebelum melakukan perjalanan sesungguhnya, Luka-sama.."

Luka memperlebar langkahnya demi menggapai jendela itu. Pada awalnya ia merasa begitu antusias, tapi rasa itu hilang seketika setelah ia melihat dunia antah berantah dari balik kaca satu arah yang menempel di dinding ruang itu.

Sebuah dunia hitam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Rumah iblis."

Tabib tua hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidak berkomentar apapun setelah mendengar dua kata yang dilontarkan Luka kepadanya.

"Apa si bodoh itu tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak, Luka-sama.. Saya hanya memilih Anda melihatnya untuk mewakili salah satu dari kalian. Anda yang lebih banyak tahu soal 'dunia itu' daripada Gakupo-sama. Jadi sudah sepantasnya Anda yang melihatnya." Tabib tua menelan air liurnya. Hati kecilnya merasa waspada. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri apabila Luka akan mengatainya karena telah banyak bicara dan bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tapi sepertinya Luka lebih memilih untuk diam.

"M-menurut anda, apabila Gakupo-sama yang melihatnya, reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan?" sang Tabib berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana karena wajah Luka tampak pucat setelah melihat 'rumah iblis' yang dikatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ia pasti panik dan kencing di celana.." Luka menghela nafas panjang dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah tabib tua. "Menurutmu apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada kami berdua setelah ini? Apalagi setelah aku tahu yang akan kuhadapi sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang 'main-main'.."

"Sebenarnya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang kau lihat itu tidak salah lagi pasti Diablerios. Kemungkinan pertama, Anda dan Gakupo-sama bisa saja sampai disana untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi itu mustahil karena kalian sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apa-apa."

"Jadi?"

"Kemungkinan lebih tepatnya, mungkin daerah yang kau lihat itu adalah musuh terbesar kalian sebagai seorang Amnour."

"Itu masuk akal. Tapi tunggu," Luka menyela. "Katamu.. kami belum mempersiapkan apa-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hal ini memang tidak disebutkan dalam kitab atau perjanjian apapun. Wajar saja kalau Anda tidak tahu.." tabib tua memainkan janggutnya. " Untuk melawan kekuatan jahat terbesar dari dunia itu, tugas kalian pertama kali adalah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Kalian membutuhkan bala bantuan."

"Bala bantuan?"

"Anda pasti tahu bagaimana kehidupan disana, Luka-sama." Tabib tua menatapnya tajam. "Untuk orang yang sudah mengetahui inti dari Kitab Hitam seperti Anda, Anda seharusnya tidak perlu menanyakan soal ini kepada saya.."

[. . .]

Berbeda dengan Gakupo yang hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya, Luka hidup dan tinggal bertahun-tahun bersama Gurunya. Masa lalu Luka memang sangat kelam sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Atas dasar itulah yang membuat ia menjadi wanita yang brutal dan bermulut kasar.

Tetapi hanya kepada Gurunya-lah ia tidak bersikap demikian.

Guru yang sekarang menjadi induk-semang gadis bermulut pedas itu adalah seorang peramal. Sebagai wanita yang lahir dari suku gipsi dan bekecimpung dengan ilmu sihir serta kartu tarrot, ia-bisa dikatakan-tahu segalanya. Termasuk isi dari Kitab Hitam meski tidak secara keseluruhan. Dan Luka yang hidup bertahun-tahun bersamanya, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia pasti sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum ia menjadi seorang Amnour seperti saat ini.

" _Aku memang sudah tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi.."_

Ingatan Luka tentang semua kisah yang diceritakan ibu-tirinya tentang dunia lain diluar bumi tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tapi yang selalu Luka ingat dan menjadi cerita favoritnya adalah kisah singkat dari negeri bernama Mytheronomia dan pada _Sorcerer_ yang tinggal didalamnya.

 **Bu, apa Mytheronomia itu?**

Mytheronomia adalah nama suatu negeri besar yang meliputi beberapa dimensi didalamnya. Bisa dikatakan, negeri itu adalah sebuah ruang lingkup dari suatu kesatuan dimensi.

Sama seperti kita menyebut bumi dengan benua-benuanya, atau samudra-samudranya.

Seperti bumi yang memiliki lima benua besar, Mytheronomia memiliki sepuluh dimensi; Oierro, Racinevellero, Sorcelleriette, Diablerios, Ogrez, Enferillos, Sanglette, Bleure, Sacrienne, dan Serbelliarous. Diantara kesepuluh dimensi, Sorcelleriette dan Diablerios adalah dimensi yang mencakup ruang lebih besar dibanding kedelapan lainnya.

 **Lalu.. siapa yang menempati negeri besar bernama Mytheronomia itu?**

Bangsa penyihir yang disebut sebagai para _Sorcerers._ Mereka hidup berdampingan dan saling membantu meski kekuatan mereka berbeda-beda..

 **Kekuatan mereka berbeda-beda? Apa maksudnya?**

Para _Sorcerer_ yang menempati Mytheronomia dibagi menjadi 5 bagian sesuai dengan jenis kekuatan mereka. Dan setiap bagian itu disebut sebagai _Region_.

 **Apa itu sama saja seperti kita menyebut 'suku' yang berbeda di setiap belahan bumi?**

Benar! 5 _region_ itu adalah _Bleurre Shierru_ yang memegang kuasa atas langit, _Jaune Soleille_ yang memiliki kekuatan dari matahari, _Grizz Penzees_ yang bisa meramalkan kejadian apapun dengan bantuan kabut, _Vertelizzer Circulairre_ yang memiliki kemampuan mengatur kehidupan alam hijau, dan _Brunette Arbrello_ sebagai kebalikan dari kuasa atas langit, yaitu tanah. Itu semua adalah sifat dasar kekuatan mereka. Dan mereka bisa mengembangkan kekuatan mereka dengan melakukan apa saja. Seperti kita yang selalu melakukan pelatihan..

 **Para** _ **Sorcerer**_ **itu pasti hidup dalam damai ya, Bu..**

Sayangnya tidak semuanya. Ada satu _region_ yang sudah lama dianggap sebagai musuh. Mereka adalah kelompok _Roullesanz Reinneros._ Kelima _region_ _sorcerer_ itu menyebutnya _The Untied Sorcerer_ karena kelompok itu muncul tiba-tiba dan sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelima _region_ lainnya. Mereka merusak. Menciptakan monster. Dan menghancurkan kedamaian.

 **Apa mereka tinggal diantara kelima itu?**

Tidak. Aku melihatnya kalau mereka membangun dimensi yang kuat di Diablerios..

Dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar memiliki niat yang sangat sangat sangat buruk.

 **Mereka bisa menghancurkan Mytheronomia kalau begitu! Apa tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya?**

Ada. Mereka adalah para _Amnour_.

Hanya para _Amnour_ yang bisa menghentikan kekuatan hitam _The Untied Sorcerer_ itu dengan bantuan para _sorcerer_ terkuat dari Mytheronomia.

 **Syukurlah kalau** _ **sorcerer**_ **dari** _ **region**_ **Amnour bisa menghentikannya, ya bu!**

Luka sayang.. para Amnour bukan _sorcerer._

 **Lalu? Amnour itu siapa?**

Para Amnour adalah kita. Para manusia. Salah satu dari kita mungkin memiliki setengah jiwa sebagai Amnour yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghentikan kekuatan jahat itu.

Amnour terpilih dengan istimewa.

 **Bu, apa Amnour itu-**

Sayang.. aku bisa menceritakan Mytheronomia kepadamu karena itu cerita negeri dari luar bumi ini..

Tapi kalau Amnour, mereka adalah kita. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan lebih lanjut soal itu.

[. . .]

Mungkin saat itu Luka mengira ibu-tirinya adalah wanita yang setengah pelit informasi. Tapi setelah ia tahu bagaimana rasanya memegang kewajiban sebagai seorang Amnour, ia paham kenapa wanita itu tidak mau menceritakannya.

Kemungkinannya hanya satu..

Ibunya pasti sudah tahu Luka akan menjadi calon Amnour dimasa depan. Itulah mengapa ia membiarkan Luka tahu -dan mungkin itulah mengapa Luka diangkat anak oleh seorang wanita gipsi yang baik hati. Wanita itu membekali Luka dengan informasi soal 'dunia itu' sedini mungkin agar anak angkatnya itu dapat selamat dan kembali ke bumi berkumpul lagi dengannya.

"Ibuku memang tahu segalanya.." tukas Luka membuka sebagian kisah hidupnya dihadapan sang tabib tua.

"Apa ia ibu kandung Anda?"

"Bukan. Dia ibu tiriku."

"Lalu ruh siapa yang disegel oleh para Pyllovu?"

"Ibu tiriku.. -maksudku, dialah orang yang sangat kuhormati. Ia satu-satunya orang yang memberiku hidup. Aku tidak butuh ibu kandungku selama ada wanita itu."

"Aku mengerti." Atmosfer antara Luka dan tabib tua semakin membaik. "Lalu ada dimana Anda saat wanita itu, maaf.. saat ibu angkat Anda bertemu dengan Pyllovu?"

"Daripada bertanya dimana aku saat itu.. bisa dibilang aku sudah mengetahuinya beberapa jam sebelum para Pyllovu mendatanginya. Sebelumnya ia memberitahuku kalau kupu-kupu aneh akan datang dan aku harus segera menemui kalian di kastil ini." untuk pertama kalinya Luka bersikap terbuka pada orang lain selain kepada ibu-tirinya. Entah mengapa rasanya ia bisa bersikap jujur apa adanya dihadapan tabib tua itu. "Dan ia juga menitipkan kertas ini padaku.."

"Apa Anda tidak keberatan saya membacanya?"

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Anggaplah kisahku dan isi kertas ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengataimu, jii-san.."

Tabib tua tersenyum bahagia sekaligus merasa bangga. Dalam hatinya ia merasa berhasil menaklukkan gadis muda bermulut dan berkelakuan seperti preman itu.

Sang tabib menerima secarik kertas itu dan membukanya. Tertulis sebuah kalimat singkat yang ditulis menggunakan tulisan tangan; _"Katakan pada mereka kalau kau adalah calon Amnour selanjutnya, Luka sayang.. Ibu menunggumu kembali dalam kedamaian."_

Tangan sang tabib bergetar. Dengan cepat ia melipat kertas itu dan mengembalikannya pada Luka. "S-saya ikut menyesal soal itu, Luka-sama. Tapi Anda juga tahu bukan hanya Anda yang merasa kehilangan seperti ini.."

Luka mendengus pelan. "Aku tahu. Untuk itulah aku harus selamat dan kembali kemari.."

"Bukan hanya Anda.. kalian berdua."

"Yah, begitulah! Sayang sekali dalam garis takdirku harus muncul orang bodoh seperti dia." Luka melipat lengannya di dada. "Bekerja sama dengannya? Tsk! Lebih baik aku jadi kuli pengangkut barang di pasar saja.."

[. . .]

Sekembalinya dari ruangan itu, Gakupo terlihat sedang berlari kesana kemari disepanjang koridor kastil seperti orang yang terbakar janggutnya-atau mungkin terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang berlari karena dikejar teman imajinasinya. Tampak bodoh.

Wajahnya terlihat setengah panik bercampur emosi dan keringat bekas latihannya. Ia juga berteriak terus menerus memanggil nama dua orang yang tidak lain adalah tabib tua dan Luka Megurine.

"Lihatlah si bodoh itu mencari kita," Luka menahan tawa.

"Gakupo-sama," Tabib tua bersuara lantang demi mendapat perhatian dari pemuda tampan yang berubah menjadi setengah culun karena sikapnya itu.

"AAH!" Gakupo menyahut dan segera berlari mendekati dua orang yang baru saja kembali dari ruang bawah tanah misterius itu. "Kalian dari mana saja?! Kau! LUKA!" Gakupo menunjuk wajah gadis itu dengan telunjuknya, "Para pelayan bilang kau hilang bersama tabib tua saat sedang mengisi perutmu-"

"Tenanglah, culun! Hilang? Kau pikir kita ini apa? Alien?!" Luka menampik telapak tangan Gakupo sekuat tenaga sehingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah diatas permukaan kulit pemuda itu. "Kau ini kenapa, hah?! Tidak biasanya kau bertindak bodoh-keterlaluan begitu!"

Gakupo memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau ini bukan karena titah Kaisar, sudi sekali aku mencari wanita setengah monster sepertimu!" Ia membalas mengatainya seraya menggenggam telapak tangannya. "Cepatlah! Kita dipanggil Kaisar sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"Kaisar?" Luka mengulang kata yang dianggapnya begitu memiliki arti agung dan penuh kuasa. Ia berprasangka mungkin ia akan dihukum karena dianggap telah mengabaikan perintah penguasa di tempat ia menumpang tinggal sementara itu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, monster. Aku sudah beralasan pada Kaisar kalau kau pergi bersama Tabib tua karena urusan yang menyangkut kehidupanmu sebagai Amnour. Kau selamat."

Luka menatap Gakupo datar yang mengandung arti, "Ayolah, nak! Itu bukan alasan! Itu fakta. Tak pandai berbohong sekali bocah-besar ini.."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, cepatlah temui Kaisar sebelum ia berubah pikiran.." Tabib tua mendorong punggung Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi dulu, jii-san!"

[. . .]

Di dalam salah satu bangsal kastil tempat dimana singgasana Kaisar berada, Gakupo dan Luka menunggu Sang Penguasa itu kembali dari kamarnya. Saat itu mereka tidak sendirian. Para pengawal menjaga mereka ketat dari mulai depan pintu hingga kesemua jendela yang ada dengan arti, pertemuan antara para Amnour dan Kaisar itu hanya boleh diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, apa yang akan terjadi, hanya mereka yang berada disana yang mengetahuinya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah terdengar bunyi pintu geser yang terbuka, Kaisar muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian _yukata_ santai. Agak aneh karena seharusnya sebagai seorang kaisar, ada baiknya apabila tetap berpenampilan sempurna dihadapan siapapun.

Sang Kaisar tersenyum ramah dan menatap Luka untuk sesaat, "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai, Megurine- _kun_?"

Berita soal betapa kuat-kasar-dan bermulut pedasnya Luka Megurine ternyata cepat sampai ditelinga Kaisar. Hal ini pasti menjadi sebab mengapa sang penguasa agung itu menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel - _kun_. Dalam arti, penguasa itu pasti menganggap gadis itu _macho_ seperti lelaki pada umumnya!

"M-maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu, Yang Mulia.." sepertinya Luka tidak merasa terganggu dengan sebutan apapun. Ia tetap bersikap sempurna. Bahkan ia sempat menunduk dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Tidak masalah." Kaisar tersenyum. "Sudah kewajiban kalian mencari banyak informasi tentang 'dunia sana' sebelum tengah malam nanti."

"Apa kita benar-benar akan berangkat malam ini, Yang Mulia?" Gakupo tiba-tiba beceletuk seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa saja yang pernah ditemuinya.

Dimata Luka, nilai sopan santun pria itu sudah pasti NOL BESAR.

"Tentu saja! Malam ini tepat bulan purnama. Akses perjalanan kalian akan terbuka malam ini." jawab Kaisar santai.

Luka menganggap hubungan Gakupo-Kaisar benar-benar sangat aneh. Mereka seolah sudah saling mengenal satu-sama-lain sehingga menghilangkan kesan formal diantara keduanya. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah sedikitpun rasa hormat Luka pada penguasa itu, "Maaf menyela, Yang Mulia.. tapi sebenarnya ada tujuan apa Anda memanggil kami berdua kemari?"

"Ohohoho~" Kaisar tertawa. "Kau benar.."

Ia melambaikan tangan kearah ruang yang letaknya tak jauh dari singgasananya seolah ia sedang memberi tanda. Lalu tak lama setelah itu muncul seorang pelayan seraya membawa nampan berwarna merah ditangannya.

Baik Gakupo dan Luka tercengang. Sebuah ramuan legendaris yang menurut cerita eksistensinya hampir tidak ada, kini muncul dihadapan keduanya.

"Anggaplah ini hadiah dariku dan jangan bilang apapun pada si tabib itu.." Kaisar menyeringai jail dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

[TBC~~]

 **ujung(?) halaman~**

 **pertama, SAYA BERTERIMA KASIH SEKALI buat yang udah ninggalin 'Review-san' di chapter sebelumnya. /krn pada awalnya saya kira ff ini nggak akan ada yang baca karena genrenya yang nggak epik *glundungan. Makasih banget loh.. makasih.. berasa dikasih lampu hijau! Itulah kenapa saya memutuskan(?) untuk ngelanjutin ff ini ke chapter selanjutnya.. *nangis pelangi.**

 **Kedua, kalau memang dikasih kesempatan cerita ini buat lanjut -sedih amat, mungkin bakal update sekitar hari jumat-sabtu-atau minggu /itupun tergantung nasib ff ini juga sih mau dibawa kemana *dihajar**

 **Oke.. mungkin itu aja.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Siapapun yang baca ini-sampe saat ini, makasih banyak!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Character Support:**

KAITO

Len Kagamine

 **Genre** **:**

Fantasy || supernatural || adventure

 **Warning:**

Be careful while reading.. just it!

[+ + +]

 **Chapter 3**

Ramuan yang mereka terima adalah sebuah ramuan yang mampu menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Kedengarannya memang terlalu sederhana. Namun kandungan dalam ramuan tersebut bukan berasal dari bahan-bahan yang mudah dicari dan proses pembuatannya bisa memakan waktu bertahun-tahun dengan bantuan tangan ajaib para tabib. Itulah mengapa ramuan itu dianggap sangat legendaris dan tak ada orang lain yang dapat menggunakannya selain keluarga kerajaan.

Tapi bagi Gakupo dan Luka itu adalah sebuah pengecualian karena mereka istimewa.

[. . . ]

Gakupo merasa pipinya sedang ditepuk-tepuk, ditepuk dengan keras seperti menggunakan batu bata atau mungkin batang pohon pisang.

Karena tak tahan dengan pukulan yang semakin membuat pipinya merasakan sensasi perih luar biasa, pemuda itu mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

"Siapa?"

"BANGUN, BODOH! Mau sampai kapan kau terkapar di tempat begini?!"

Suara seorang wanita yang ia sebut dengan sebutan 'mulut cabai' terdengar menggema begitu jelas dan semakin jelas. Setelah mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang sempat hilang untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya ia tersadar dimana ia berada.

Sebuah padang rumput.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!" pemuda berambut ungu itu berjingkat dengan memasang wajah panik dan bertariak. "AKU SUDAH MATI! AKU SUDAH MATI!"

Luka yang sebelumnya sempat terkejut karena teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu tanpa segan-segan melemparkan kerikil kecil kearah kepala Gakupo. "BERISIK!"

"L-luka?"Gakupo menoleh kepada gadis itu. "Kau ada disini?"

"Tadinya aku ingin kita berdua bekerja sama," Luka melipat lengannya di dada. "Tapi terpaksa sekali aku harus meninggalkanmu disini sebelum memulai semuanya karena otakmu sudah tidak ada gunanya.."

Gakupo menganga. Ia mencoba mengingat semuanya;

( Ia ingat saat Kaisar memberi mereka ramuan kerajaan, lalu setelah itu mereka kembali melakukan latihan. Tepat tengah malam mereka berdua pergi menemui tabib tua karena sebuah panggilan. Entah pada saat itu ia tersadar atau tidak, ia merasa memasuki portal yang datang entah darimana. Dan didalam portal tersebut hanya ada sebuah lorong hitam. Lalu setelah itu, semua yang ia lihat gelap gulita. )

"Luka, apa aku sempat mengalami kebutaan sementara?"

Luka menghela nafas panjang, "Kau berlari di lorong hitam tak tentu arah karena panik dan terjatuh kedalam arus dimensi. Aku sudah memperingatimu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Arus dimensi?"

"Jadi telingamu itu tidak berfungsi juga ya?"

"Ayolah, Luka! Aku benar-benar tak ingat apa-apa.."

"Bodoh sekali! Si kakek tabib tua itu bilang kita harus berhati-hati ketika memasuki arus dimensi. Tak boleh panik, tak boleh tergesa-gesa, tak boleh penuh rasa penasaran, tak boleh ketakutan, HARUS TENANG! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?! Berlarian karena panik mengira kau sudah buta dan akhirnya jatuh kedalam arus dimensi dalam kondisi yang DILARANG? Kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa, hah?!" Luka membentaknya habis-habisan. "KAU HAMPIR MATI SEBELUM MEMULAI SEMUANYA TAHU!"

"Oke! Oke! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Gakupo meminta Luka untuk meredamkan emosinya. Ia tahu semua yang ia lakukan benar-benar sudah merepotkan gadis itu. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Terserah. Sekalipun kau mati, aku tidak peduli.." Luka melempar pandangannya dan untuk sesaat ia tak ingin menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita cari bantuan."

Ya, mereka memang harus cepat mengembalikan suasana seperti sedia kala karena mereka sudah berada di tanah Mytheronomia. Baik Gakupo ataupun Luka, keduanya mau tidak mau harus saling bekerja sama untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Apalagi pada saat ini, waktu Mytheronomia sama-sama menunjukkan waktu yang serupa dengan kehidupan di bumi.

Tengah malam.

Suara yang terdengar seperti lolongan serigala hutan terdengar begitu memekikkan telinga sehingga Gakupo hampir menutup kedua telinganya. Mereka berdua paham ada bahaya yang sedang mengancam mereka. Lolongan itu memang terdengar seperti suara serigala, tapi mereka ada di negeri lain, dimensi lain, Mytheronomia. Bisa saja pemilik suara mengerikan itu adalah monster atau bangsa _non-human_ yang berwajah mengerikan dan menguasai ilmu sihir hitam.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini," Gakupo mulai khawatir. "Aku takut _katana_ -ku tidak bisa membelah tubuh mereka jadi dua.."

Luka menyeringai, "Jadi maksudmu kau takut?"

"Takut?" Gakupo kembali mengulangi kata yang Luka ucapkan. Dan ia membenarkannya. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanku dan kemampuanku sekarang hanya bergantung pada ini saja!"

"Jadi maksudmu.. kau tidak tahu cara melakukan ini?" Luka menatap Gakupo dengan penuh rasa kebanggaan diri seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tanpa gagang dari dalam lengannya, -benar-benar dikeluarkan dari kulit lengan kirinya. "Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya. Lihat? Ini seperti menerbangkan sebilah pisau dengan sihir. Atau mungkin, bisa kubilang ini memang sihir asli.."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Luka melempar pisau itu kearah wajah Gakupo dan memberhentikannya seperti ia memang sudah memerintahkannya. "Aku memanipulasi energiku." Ia tersenyum jail sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kembali pisaunya dan mengembalikannya kedalam kulitnya.

"Memanipulasi?"

"Energi disini sangat kuat, jangan bilang kau tidak merasakannya.."

Gakupo terdiam dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Memang. Dibanding dengan sebelumnya, ketika tenang seperti itu, Gakupo bisa merasakan banyak sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menerpa tubuhnya. 'Sesuatu' itu seolah merasukinya dan menjalar kesetiap tubuhnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakannya hingga keujung jarinya.

"Perasaan apa ini?"

"Sudah kubilang itu energimu. Kalau di bumi kita butuh makanan untuk mengembalikan energi yang hilang, disini kita tak butuh itu. Terlalu banyak energi yang bisa kita gunakan kapan saja sampai-sampai dapat menggunakannya untuk menciptakan senjata. Disini memang terlalu menarik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

"Aku mempelajarinya selama menunggumu siuman." Luka kembali memainkan kekuatannya dengan menciptakan beberapa benda tajam dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Ia memang hampir dikatakan sudah menguasainya. "Ini terlalu mudah. Aku tinggal memfokuskan bentuk apa yang kuinginkan, dan.. muncul benda ini dalam sekejap. Terlalu menarik dan mudah sampai-sampai membuatku merinding."

"Jadi maksudmu kita hanya perlu memfokuskan energi dan membayangkan apa yang kita mau?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi semuanya juga ada batasnya." Luka memasang wajah yang semua pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya bentuk rasa tidak puas. Ia merasa kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa menciptakan senjata yang lebih besar dari sebuah pisau dan ini sangat menjengkelkan."

Gakupo tidak peduli. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan kekuatan atau semacamnya. Ia pikir mungkin ada kalanya ia akan menggunakannya disaat yang tepat. Untuk saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah tempat istirahat.

"Luka," Gakupo memanggil gadis itu lembut dan cukup untuk membuat Luka kehilangan konsentrasi dan menjatuhkan pisau kecilnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Aku mengantuk dan aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kita butuh istirahat sekarang.."

Luka tahu Gakupo serius. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan segera mencari beberapa ranting ataupun kayu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat api unggun. "Malam ini kita tidur disini."

"Jangan bercanda! Ini padang rumput dan tak tauh dari sini ada hutan yang kita tidak tahu aman apa tidaknya,"

"Kau bisa istirahat duluan, aku akan berkeliling memastikan semuanya aman."

"He? Kau baik sekali? Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan orang baik, Gakupo." Luka melemparkan korek api pada Gakupo dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyeringai. "Dan lagi, ini membuktikan kalau aku lebih bertanggung jawab daripada kau."

Gakupo tidak menjawab. Dibanding merasa kesal karena harga dirinya dijatuhkan, ia lebih merasa sedikit bahagia. Itu pertama kalinya Luka menyebut namanya.

[. . .]

Luka membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Meski matahari tidak langsung menyorot kearah wajahnya, ia tetap bisa merasakan kalau waktu untuk bangun sudah datang. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak ada apapun selain abu bekas api unggun semalam.

Begitupun Gakupo.

Pemuda itu tidak ada dimanapun.

"Gakupo?!" Luka berteriak dan kembali memanggil nama pemuda yang kerap ia sebut bodoh, culun, dan sebagainya. "Gakupo!"

"Berisik sekali sih!" tiba-tiba sosok yang dicarinya muncul dari balik semak-semak dengan membawa beberapa buah dan seorang pria tinggi berambut biru laut.

Pria yang muncul bersamaan dengan Gakupo mengenakan jubah panjang dengan lambang khusus di dada kanannya. Lambang itu selintas mirip dengan bentuk perisai pada umumnya. Lambang itu didasari dengan warna putih agak silver dan biru muda, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Namun anehnya, terdapat pola _Phoenix_ yang bersayap seperti kobaran api dengan warna biru langit. Sangat tidak biasa karena kemungkinan pria itu berasal dari sebuah perkumpulan.

Tapi sepertinya Luka sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Mungkinkah dia itu _sorcerer_?" benak Luka tertuju pada satu kata itu. Apalagi ia memang sudah hampir mengenal dasar-dasar kehidupan di Mytheronomia. Pria itu tampak terlalu didominasi oleh biru. Rambutnya, jubahnya, bahkan lambangnya. Seolah ia adalah bagian dari langit biru, Luka tahu darimana ia berasal. " _Bleurre Shierru_?"

"Nah!" Gakupo menyahut dengan mantap. "Aku tahu kau bisa langsung mengenalnya!"

"Dia juga seorang Amnour?!" pria si rambut biru itu tampak kebingungan. "Dan dia tahu aku?"

"Dia tahu segalanya, meski tidak segalanya." Gakupo menimpali ucapan pria asing itu. "Luka, apa kau mengerti bahasa Myhe.. myth,"

"Mythegue." Ia membenarkan kalimat Gakupo. "Bahasa Mytheronomia, Mythegue. Apa kau juga mengetahuinya?"

"Maaf langsung menanyakanmu dengan pertanyaan aneh-aneh, Luka. Aku tahu ini agak terlalu terburu-buru tapi ketika aku menemukan pria ini didalam hutan, ia bicara padaku dengan bahasa aneh dan beruntungnya ia juga bisa berbahasa jepang. Lalu aku membawa ia kemari untuk bertemu denganmu.."

"Tunggu dulu, aku memang tahu beberapa kata tapi apa kau memintaku untuk mengartikan apa yang dia ucapkan, hah? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kamus berjalan?!" Luka kembali membentak Gakupo seperti biasa. Ia memang sudah kembali menjadi Luka yang biasanya. "Lagipula bahasa jepangnya lancar! Kenapa kau harus repot-repot membawanya kemari?!"

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Tapi aku sebenarnya hanya ditugaskan untuk menjemput sang Amnour sejak kemarin di perbatasan dimensi. Tapi karena suatu alasan, aku harus meninggalkan tempatku dan mencari sang Amnour yang tak kunjung datang." Seperti yang Luka bilang, pria itu memang lancar berbahasa jepang dan ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan kondisinya dari awal. "Sampai akhirnya aku masuk kedalam hutan dan bertemu pria ini, Kamui Gakupo."

Luka menghela nafas. "Memang, aku tahu ini aneh. Kami berdua datang dari arus dimensi tapi diluar dugaanku, pendaratan kami tidak mulus dan ditempatkan disini. Bahkan salah satu dari kami ada yang panik dan pingsan untuk beberapa menit." Luka melempar pandangannya kearah Gakupo seolah berkata, 'Sejak awal, ini semua salahmu..'

Gakupo paham apa arti pendangan menusuk yang Luka berikan itu. "Ah, aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kaito.."

"Kaito?"

"Aku Kaito," pria itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri dan memperlihatkan senyumannya untuk pertama kali. Begitu alami dan berkilauan bagai seorang pangeran. "Seperti yang sebelumnya kau ucapkan, Nona.. aku _sorcerer_ dari region _Bleurre_ _Shierru_."

"Sudah kuduga," Luka menimpalinya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Seperti biasa, ia yang tahu segalanya selalu lebih unggul dari Gakupo.

"Dan dua orang pengguna Pyllovu?" Kaito menatap Luka dan Gakupo bergantian.

"Megurine Luka, dia _partner_ -ku.."

Dengan secepat kilat Kaito mengubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum tersipu malu. "Selamat ya, kalian berdua! Aku tidak pernah menjemput dua orang Amnour sebelumnya dan sekalinya itu terjadi ternyata.. kalian memang sudah _menyatu_."

Luka mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka dan tanpa peringatan, gadis itu segera melompat dan mendaratkan tendangan tepat di pinggul Gakupo, si sumber masalah. Pria itu terpental, merintih, lalu tertawa.

Lalu tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya, ia menatap Kaito tajam. "Sepertinya kau salah sangka, Tuan _sorcerer_." Luka kembali melipat kedua lengannya di dada, pose yang menjadi andalannya. "Kalau kau sampai menganggap ini serius, jubah biru-mu bisa kuubah dengan warna merah, lho! Merah darah.."

Kaito mengangguk beberapa kali dan segera menjauh. Sementara Gakupo tetap tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri berkepanjangan.

[. . .]

Sorcelleriette adalah sebuah peradaban. Selintas memang bisa terlihat persamaan antara negeri itu dengan beberapa perdaban maju di bumi. Hanya saja yang membuat perbedaan antara keduanya, kota itu dipenuhi dengan objek-objek yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Hewan campuran sejenis kucing dengan burung yang mengantarkan barang, kardus yang melayang-layang, bahkan manusianya.

Bangunan di Sorcelleriette juga dinilai memiliki nilai arsitektur yang sangat tinggi. Meski bangunannya didominasi oleh bangunan sejenis kayu, tapi semua bangunan itu tampak megah seolah dibuat dengan bahan dasar seperti batu bata dan semen. Tentu saja tidak lupa beberapa ornamen dengan warna dasar biru langit begitu memenuhi setiap sisi jalanan.

Sorcelleriette memang kota bagi kelompok _sorcerer_ _Bleurre Shierru_.

Saat ini Gakupo dan Luka bisa dikatakan mereka sedang melakukan tur keliling kota. Dengan dipandu oleh seorang profesional bernama Kaito, mereka menikmati setiap langkah dalam perjalanannya.

"Kota ini sungguh luar biasa.." Gakupo mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

Sementara Luka tetap menjaga _image_ -nya untuk tetap tenang meski hatinya bergejolak ingin kesana kemari mencicipi segala macam makanan yang dijual. Sejak bangun pagi itu, ia memang belum mengisi asupan berat untuk perutnya.

"Apa kalian lapar?" seolah menjawab jeritan dari dalam perut Luka, Kaito menawarkan tawaran yang begitu tak terbayarkan. Khususnya bagi gadis yang sudah kelaparan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu lapar," Jawab Gakupo dengan nada normal. "Tapi kurasa aku harus lebih memperhatikan Luka." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia tertawa kecil. "Buah liar hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit saja, bukan begitu?"

Luka sangat ingin menonjoknya. Bahkan sangat ingin menendangnya, lagi. Tapi kalau ia melakukannya, ia pasti tumbang. "Hanya untuk kali ini.. semoga hanya untuk kali ini.." Luka meredamkan emosinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak menolak hidangan gratis," Kaito tertawa. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai.."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, langkah Kaito terhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang lebih megah diantara bangunan-bangunan lainnya. "Selamat datang di Headquarter _Bleurre Shierru_!"

"J-jadi kau tinggal disini?"

"Bukan 'kau', tapi semuanya.." Kaito membuka gerbang dan melangkah memasuki area tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat ia melakukan tugas-tugasnya.

Ketika Gakupo, Luka dan Kaito berjalan melewati beberapa anggota _Bleurre Shierru_ lainnya, hampir semua orang bersikap mengagungkan mereka dan terlihat lebih menghormati Kaito. Berdasarkan apa yang dilihatnya, Luka menyimpan pertanyaan besar didalam kepalanya.

"Siapa sebenarnya Kaito ini?"

"Hey, kenapa semua orang menghormatimu?" tiba-tiba saja Gakupo mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Luka. Dan lagi, pemuda itu menanyakannya dengan enteng.

"Oh," Kaito menggerakkan bibirnya. "Bisa dibilang aku ini wakil ketua, tapi entahlah. Aku merasa biasa saja.."

"WAKIL KETUA?!" baik Gakupo maupun Luka terkejut.

"Sebegitu terkejutnya kah kalian berdua?" Kaito menggodanya. "Nah, aku akan ke kamarku dan mengganti pakaian. Aku akan meminta beberapa rekanku untuk menunjukkan kamar kalian. Kau tahu, wanita akan lebih senang membersihkan badan atau mengganti pakaian kotornya lebih dulu sebelum makan? Mungkin?"

"Ah, aku mengerti.." Gakupo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu sekitar 30 menit lagi." setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kaito segera menaiki tangga dan berlalu kearah lorong yang lain meninggalkan Gakupo dan Luka di aula bangunan yang dipenuhi dengan lambang region mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu rekan si Kaito itu datang dan, kamar kita.." Gakupo memperhatikan beberapa ornamen didalam ruangan.

"Kamar kita?" Luka sedikit meledeknya. "Maaf tuan, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kalaupun kita dapat sekamar, aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Gakupo menimpali kalimat Luka dengan sedikit emosi. "Sekali saja, jangan terlalu merendahkan orang lain, Luka! Kau akan dibenci."

"Tahu apa kau?!" Luka membentaknya pelan dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagipula aku hidup memang untuk dibenci. Apa pedulimu soal itu?"

"K-kau.." Sebelum Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang menepuk punggung pemuda itu dua kali.

"Hai!" ucap seorang pria bertubuh pendek berambut kuning keemasan. Kulit wajahnya selintas terlihat begitu kencang dan lembut. Seperti wajah anak-anak. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti pakaian tradisional dengan dominasi warna abu-abu dan putih. "Aku Len dari region _Grizz Penzees_." pria kecil itu menyodorkan tangannya dengan memancarkan senyuman paling manis yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Len?" Gakupo meraih tangan Len dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Dan kalian pasti Gakupo dan Luka, benar?"

"Begitulah, dan kau ini Len yang.."

"Ah," pria bernama Len itu tertawa. "Maaf, aku teman Kaigerro dan ia bilang kalian sudah datang. Jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat menyambut kalian begitu saja.."

"Kaigerro?"

"Aduh maksudku, Kaito! _Kaigerro_ adalah nama 'pemberian'-nya. Kalian sebaiknya tidak memanggilnya seperti itu karena ia sangat tidak menyukainya." Len terlihat santai dan bersahabat. Ia tidak kaku dan dinilai lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru.

"Begitu kah?"

Len mengangguk. "Jadi, kalian mau kuantar ke kamar kalian atau ingin segera makan saja?"

"Tidak, kami berjanji akan bertemu dengan Kaito di ruang makan dalam 30 menit. Akan sangat lancang sekali kalau kami datang lebih dulu sebelum yang mengundang. Jadi, mungkin sebaiknya kami istirahat dulu." terang Gakupo.

"Aku mengerti," Len kembali mengangguk disertai senyuman manisnya. Setelah berbicara dengan Gakupo, Len melempar pandangan ke arah Luka. "Gakupo, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"Kenapa Nona Luka melihatku seperti itu?" setelah mengutarakan pertanyaannya, entah kenapa wajah Len terlihat agak memerah dan ia bersikap seperti salah tingkah.

Cukup mengejutkan.

Gakupo mendapati gadis itu tengah memperhatikan Len dengan kedua matanya yang berseri-seri..

[ to be continue ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Character Support:**

KAITO

Len Kagamine

 **Genre** **:**

Fantasy || supernatural || adventure

[+++]

 **Chapter 4**

Luka membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan memandang sekelilingnya yang agak kabur. Merasa aneh, ia kembali menutup dan kembali membuka matanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan pandangannya baik-baik saja. Beruntung pada kedipan mata untuk kedua kalinya, semua terlihat normal. Luka menghela nafas dan menenangkan dirinya dengan menggulingkan badannya ke sisi lain. Ya. Gadis itu memang sedang bersantai di atas kasur empuk yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

Baru beberapa menit gadis itu bersantai, ia merasa badannya mulai berguncang pelan. Bukan karena ada gempa atau semacamnya, Luka tahu apa yang mengganggu masa-masa tenangnya.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, dasar perusak suasana!"

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi kita sudah telat 10 menit." jawab si perusak suasana yang tak lain adalah Gakupo.

"T-tunggu, telat 10 menit? Apa maksudmu?" Luka bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk bersila. Gadis itu menatap Gakupo dengan heran. Ia merasa dan ingat tidak sedang dikejar waktu apapun.

"Kita janji bertemu Kaito di ruang makan dalam 30 menit, dan kita sudah lewat 10 menit karena ulahmu." Gakupo mengatakannya dengan hati-hati karena ia sedang tak ingin beradu mulut dengan gadis si mulut cabai itu.

Luka beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera mencuci muka di westafel. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang ia lewatkan.

Ia ingat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Len dan pemuda pendek itu mengantarkan mereka ke kamar yang akan digunakan bersamaan dengan Gakupo selama mereka menetap di Sorcelleriette. Setelah Len meninggalkan ia dan Gakupo di kamar, mereka sempat beradu mulut karena Luka mengira Gakupo akan melakukan hal macam-macam terhadapnya. Dan karena kelelahan dan merasa sangat kesal, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu kasur.

"Sialan aku ketiduran.." Luka mengatai dirinya pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Awalnya kupikir kau memang kelelahan, jadi aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu."

"Kau bisa meneriaki aku, kan? Atau mengguncangkan tubuhku seperti tadi? Atau apapun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membangunkanku! Setidaknya berpikirlah! Apalagi kau tahu kita ada di dunia mana!" Luka bergegas mencari handuk kering dengan membuka beberapa lemari dengan kasar.

Gakupo menghampiri Luka dan menempelkan handuk kewajah gadis itu dengan lembut. Tidak hanya itu, Gakupo juga membantu Luka menggosokkan handuknya untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tak boleh menyetuhmu sedikitpun dalam hal apapun.."

Luka yang merasakan tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya segera mundur dan menutup wajahnya dengan handuk menahan rasa malu. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU, DASAR BEJAT!"

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu.." setelah berkata demikian, suara Gakupo terdengar semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Luka menurunkan handuknya dan melihat sekeliling. Gakupo sudah tidak disana.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang kuletakkan diatas kasurku. Aku menunggumu diluar. Kita ke ruang makan sama-sama.." Suara Gakupo terdengar dari balik pintu. "Ruangan ini tak ada kuncinya, jadi cepat dan.. percayalah padaku."

[. . .]

Gakupo dan Luka ditemani oleh seorang pelayan yang menuntun mereka untuk menemukan ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan yang megah itu, terlihat Kaito dan juga Len sudah bersiap menyambut keduanya. Gakupo yang merasa tak enak hati karena sudah telat dari waktu yang ditentukan segera angkat bicara. "Kaito, Len.. maaf sudah lama menunggu." Tukasnya dengan sopan.

"Ada apa? Kalian tersesat?" Tanya Len basa-basi.

Gakupo tertawa kecil. "Yaa, aku kelelahan dan tak sengaja tertidur. Luka tak mungkin membangunkanku jadi ia membiarkanku." Pemuda itu memutarbalikkan fakta agar Kaito dan Len tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin saja itu akan meruntuhkan kepribadian Luka yang tampak sempurna.

Atas pernyataan Gakupo yang menurut Luka itu begitu sangat menguntungkannya, ia merasa harus berterima kasih. "Ya.. tapi tidak sekarang."

"Wah, kostum baru kalian cocok sekali!" Tukas Kaito kegirangan setelah mengetahui dua tamunya mengenakan pakaian khas Mytheronomia.

"Hn, terimakasih untuk ini." Luka menanggapinya dengan senang seraya mengangkat bagian depan roknya. Ia tahu kostum itu sangat cocok dan pas dengan imej-nya. "Kostum ini sangat cocok dan bahkan nyaman dipakai untuk berlari."

"Itu kostum spesial yang dibuat dengan bahan-bahan pakaian langka. Pembuatannya juga bertahun-tahun, lho! Kostum itu dirancang oleh beberapa penjahit profesional Myteronomia jauh sebelum kedatangan kalian kemari." terang Len dengan penjelasan singkatnya.

"Kalian sudah tahu kami akan datang?" tanya Gakupo polos seperti biasa.

Baik Len dan Kaito menangguk bersamaan.

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah makan. Duduk dan cepat makan selagi masih hangat!" tukas Kaito mengakhiri pembicaraan saat itu.

[. . .]

"Jadi.. bagaimana kalian tahu kami akan datang?" Gakupo kembali mempertanyakan hal serupa setelah mereka ber-empat berpindah ke ruangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang makan. Ruang yang mereka tempati saat ini biasa digunakan oleh Kaito dan para _sorcerer_ lainnya untuk merencanakan strategi.

"Aku dan kelompokku yang melakukannya.." Jawab Len dengan mantap. "Kelompok _Grizz Penzees_ adalah kelompok _sorcerer_ yang sering melakukan pengelihatan masa depan."

"Pengelihatan masa depan?"

"Tsk, meramalkan kejadian yang akan datang, bodoh! Mereka menggunakan kekuatan pikiran alam bawah sadar mereka untuk melihat kejadian penting yang akan terjadi kelak di masa depan." jawab Luka pelan.

"Hhh, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya! Aku sudah tahu!" tembal Gakupo menanggapi jawaban dari Luka. "Lalu Len.. apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah ini?"

"Sayangnya kami tidak melakukan pengelihatan masa depan kalau tidak ada 'celah'. Kami menunggu adanya panggilan untuk melakukan pengelihatan, tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan istimewa seperti yang lainnya. Masa depan adalah rahasia. Baik di dunia kalian ataupun didunia kami, hal itu mutlak."

Gakupo mengangguk. Sejauh ini ia bisa menangkap apa yang Len jelaskan padanya.

"Ada satu yang selalu menjadi pertanyaanku.." Luka menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Len dengan gugup. Untuk sesaat ia merasa begitu salah tingkah. "A-aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini dan dengan pengguna Amnour yang datang kemari sebelum kami.."

"Apa?! Apa kalian tidak tahu? Apa manusia bumi tidak ada yang menjelaskan soal ini kepada kalian?" tanya Len agak sedikit tidak percaya.

Gakupo dan Luka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka berpikir mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang sudah mengetahuinya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak.

Tidak ada yang menjelaskan soal itu sejak awal mereka bertemu di kastil hingga sampai saat ini setelah sudah beberapa hari menetap di Mytheronomia. Meski Luka tahu secara garis besar karena kekuatan dari ibu angkatnya, tetap saja itu tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kalian memang harus tahu kisah ini dari awal." Tukas Kaito seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melipat tangannya.

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu dalam hitungan waktu di bumi, kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.. Terbaginya kaum sorcerer, kelahiran Pylovu dan pemilihan Amnour. Sebenarnya dalam Kitab Perjanjian Lama Mytheronomia yang dikenal dengan sebutan Mythelaria, telah disebutkan akan ada suatu masa dimana salah satu dimensi terbesar akan berusaha untuk menghancurkan seluruh negeri.. yang kita ketahui sekarang dimensi itu adalah Diablerios."

"Lalu?"

"Kehancuran ini bermula ketika Diablerios sedang mengadakan pergantian pemimpin. Dua belas tahun yang lalu, Yang Mulia Agung dari Diablerios sebelumnya mengalami _Impacze_ , sekarang kita menyebutnya sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki keturunan, sehingga tak ada keluarga pemimpin yang bisa meneruskan kepemimpinan. Sehingga terpaksa untuk pertama kalinya, ia melakukan pemilihan langsung. Mungkin karena memang sudah ditakdirkan akan terjadi, suatu hari dimana ia masih dalam masa pencarian pemimpin baru, Yang Mulia Agung terpana pada kecantikan salah satu gadis yang termasuk kedalam kandidat dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memilihnya sebagai pemimpin baru."

"Sejak dulu aku selalu menebak gadis itu pasti pakai _ramuan aura_!" tembal Len tiba-tiba.

"Ramuan aura?" Luka merasa tertarik dengan kalimat yang satu itu.

"Iya! Ramuan yang dicari semua gadis _sorcerer_ dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Ramuan ampuh yang bisa memikat siapapun dengan khasiat membuka aura terdalam sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan luluh kedalam genggamannya.."

"Bisakah kalian beri waktu aku melanjutkan cerita? Aku bahkan belum sampai pada intinya.." Kaito merasa jengkel setelah Len memotong kalimatnya.

"Ah, maaf!" Len segera kembali menutup mulutnya dan kembali memperhatikan.

"Terimakasih.. jadi, sampai mana? Ah! Iya, diketahui ternyata gadis itu adalah bagian dari _The_ _Untied Sorcerer,_ si kelompok region _sorcerer_ aneh _Roullesanz Reinneros._ Dan dibawah pimpinan Yang Mulia Diablerios yang baru dan muda, ia berambisi untuk mendudukan seluruh dimensi dan berusaha menyingkirkan Oierro sebagai dimensi tertinggi di Mytheronomia. Sejak saat itulah, perang terjadi. Dan sampai saat ini belum ada satu _sorcerer_ pun yang dapat menghancurkan kekuatan pemimpin Diablerios itu. Dan.. turunlah titah dari 'Sang Penguasa Tertinggi' untuk meminta bantuan dari dunia manusia."

"Psst, Luka.." Gakupo mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Sang Penguasa Tertinggi itu Dewa kah?"

Luka mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Mungkin.."

"Dan sebenarnya aku tak ingin melanjutkannya, tapi kembali ke pertanyaan Luka soal apa yang terjadi dengan pengguna Amnour pertama sebelum kalian.." Kaito menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan cepat dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Pria itu tewas di medan perang. Salah satu pengikut Diablerios berhasil membunuhnya.."

"Ternyata _sorcerer_ juga ada yang sekejam itu.." Gakupo hendak mengepalkan tangannya, tapi Luka segera menendang kakinya dengan maksud agar Gakupo tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Para _sorcerer_ yang berkhianat pada region dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk saling membunuh bukan seorang _sorcerer_. Penguasa Diablerios dan pengikutnya adalah iblis." Tukas Len seraya menggigit kue kering yang disajikan pelayan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Mereka bukan bagian dari kita, mereka parasit. Parasit itu harus dibasmi. Dibunuh. Dihancurkan.." Setelah mengatakan hal semacam itu, Len tertawa kecil dan menghancurkan sekeping kue kering seolah yang didalam genggamannya adalah penguasa Diablerios.

"Tapi kalau memang wanita penguasa Diablerios itu adalah _sorcerer_ yang berubah menjadi iblis, tetap saja sebelumnya dia adalah _sorcerer_ , bukan? Pengikutnya yang sesama _sorcerer_ -pengkhianat itu pasti ada."

"Benar. Sejak awal dugaan kami kuat sekali kalau wanita itu tidak sendiri. Dia pasti memiliki tangan kanan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya selama kurun waktu 12 tahun ini.."

[. . .]

"Dimensi ini hebat, lho! Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa lihat kehidupan lain seperti ini kalau bukan karena kondisiku sekarang.." Gakupo menghampiri Kaito yang sedang berdiri seorang diri di balkon yang menghadap kearah peradaban. "Yo!"

Kaito menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu disaat luang seperti ini, Amnour-sama.."

"Buhh! Berhenti berbicara pakai aksen negaraku begitu, Kaito! Kau sama sekali jauh dari cocok!" Gakupo tertawa. "Oh, wahai wakil ketua _Bleure Shierru_ , justru hambalah yang merasa lebih terhormat.."

"Rasanya jijik sekali melihatmu begitu.." Kaito tertawa. "Kemarilah, temani aku.."

Gakupo kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang didominasi dengan warna biru itu. "Kau suka menyendiri atau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan, tapi bukan sesuatu yang penting, kok! Bagaimana hidangan tadi? Kau menyukainya?" Kaito segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya agar Gakupo tidak mengoreknya lebih jauh.

"AH! Semuanya lezat! Tidak kalah dengan hidangan di bumi.."

"Syukurlah.."

"Kau bilang tempat ini tempat tinggal semuanya, tapi kenapa aku tidak lihat _sorcerer_ lainnya? Kemana semua orang?"

"Mereka semua sedang bertugas di perbatasan dimensi sejak semalam dan baru siang ini mereka akan kembali."

"Tidak diragukan lagi, kalian memang terkuat ya."

"Ah, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga Sorcelleriette hanyalah dimensi terkuat. Masalah perlindungan dimensi ini juga sebenarnya masih bisa dibilang kurang." Mata Kaito memperhatikan beberapa warga yang sedang bekerja. Tak jarang juga ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum menanggapi beberapa orang yang memangil namanya. "Meski tinggal disini, para _sorcerer_ tidak seluruhnya menjaga dimensi ini. Rata-rata mereka sering ditugaskan menjaga Oierro."

"Dimensi Oierro?"

"Oierro itu bisa dibilang pusat dari semua dimensi. Ibu kota, seperti itu.. Disana terdapat dua orang pemimpin. Pemimpin pertama adalah pemimpin yang memegang seluruh kekuasaan Mytheronomia yang sangat misterius. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan siapa dirinya kepada siapapun. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya." Kaito kembali melambaikan tangannya kearah warga. "Dan pemimpin kedua adalah pemimpin dimensi Oierro sendiri. Dan demi melindungi kedua pemimpin, maka dari itu mereka meminta beberapa kelompok _socerer_ dari beberapa dimensi untuk menambah penjagaan Oierro. Apalagi setelah dimulainya perang ini, keamanan Oierro benar-benar harus ditingkatkan."

"Dewa, yang pemimpin paling tertinggi itu sudah pasti Dewa.." batin Gakupo memantapkan hatinya. Diluar itu, ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Semua yang didengarnya tak akan pernah ia ketahui apabila ia hanya menetap di bumi. Antara kagum dan rasa tidak percaya memenuhi pikirannya.

"Nah, Gakupo.. apa kau sudah mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatanmu?" lagi-lagi Kaito mengubah arah pembicaraannya.

"Luka memang sudah mengajarkannya padaku. Tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk melakukannya." Gakupo menyejerkan dirinya dengan Kaito dan melipat kedua lengannya di pagar balkon. "Ia bisa memanipulasi energi dan memunculkan senjata yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu terlalu hebat."

Kaito mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Gakupo ucapkan. Memang kalimat yang dilontarkannya lebih terdengar merendah dan seolah pemuda itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding gadis seperjuangannya itu. "Aku rasa kau lebih kuat darinya.."

"Ah, aku tahu kau hanya berusaha untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku terkesan. Terimakasih.."

"Tidak, sungguh! Kau memang lebih kuat darinya. Sebenarnya kau juga tahu itu, kan?"

Gakupo menatap Kaito sesaat, -entah karena merasa kata-kata Kaito yang tepat sasaran atau karena tidak megerti kemana arahnya, lalu tertawa. "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau kau bilang begitu, terimakasih Kaito!"

Melihat Gakupo yang tersenyum dan berterimakasih padanya, Kaito sedikit merasa tersanjung. Pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu ternyata mudah diajak bicara. Bahkan ia berpikir mereka bisa menjadi teman baik.

"Aku pasti membantumu, Gakupo! Maka dari itu.. berjuanglah!"

Tak lama setelah Kaito mengucapkan kalimatnya, seorang bawahan tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya dan berbicara dengan bahasa Mythegue yang sama sekali tak Gakupo ketahui. Kaito terlihat mengangguk dan tertawa. Ia juga terlihat memberikan perintah sehingga bawahannya itu segera pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di balkon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kabar baik! Ada undangan untuk kalian," tukas Kaito dengan gembira. "Kau dan Luka diundang untuk datang ke Oierro besok siang!"

[to be continued...]


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Character Support:**

KAITO

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine (appeared in the end of this chptr)

[+++]

 **Chapter 5**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, dan Len kembali berkumpul.

Kali ini mereka berkumpul untuk membahas perintah yang belum lama turun itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Kaito sedang berada di balkon bersama Gakupo, ia memang meminta seseorang untuk menyuruh Luka dan Len bertemu. Jelas sekali pada saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang terpisah.

Gakupo dengan Kaito.

Luka dengan Len.

"Aku tahu aku meninggalkan Luka sendirian selama bersama Kaito di balkon, tapi apa karena kutinggal Luka jadi seakrab itu dengan Len?" batin Gakupo bertanya-tanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Luka terhadapnya. Luka ia pelajari selalu duduk disebelahnya. Tapi kini urutan duduk itu berpindah secara drastis. Gakupo-Kaito-Len dan Luka.

Disamping itu, Luka terlihat lebih membuka diri dengan Len. Gadis itu tertawa, tersenyum, berbisik bahkan menyodorkan teh kepada pemuda pendek berwajah _shota_ itu.

"Wah?! Kalian ternyata akrab ya!" celetuk Kaito tanpa pikir panjang.

Luka hanya tersenyum kecut dan Len hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada jawaban khusus.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini?" Gakupo segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tak ingin melihat ekspresi apapun yang akan Luka tunjukkan lebih jauh kalau pertanyaan semacam itu terus menerus menghantam gadis itu.

"Kau benar, kita harus membahas soal ini.." tukas Len mengubah mimik wajahnya dan membuka beberapa gulungan.

"Apa itu?"

"Titah dari Yang Mulia Oierro." Len membuka salah satu gulungan. Ia membacanya dan tak lama setelah itu ia merobek gulungan itu dengan kasar. Membuangnya ke tepi sofa dan mengacuhkannya. "Ck, anak itu.." bisiknya seraya menggigit tepi bibirnya.

"Titah dari Yang Mulia?" Gakupo merasa heran dengan sedikit menggoda pria pendek itu.

"Maaf, yang satu itu bukan." Dengan cepat Len meraih gulungan yang kedua. "Ini baru benar.."

"Jadi apa isinya?" Tanya Luka seraya melirik robekan-robekan gulungan yang berserakan di lantai. "Apa sesuatu yang pen-ting?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kaito, perintah ini tidak lebih hanya berisi keinginan Yang Mulia untuk bertemu kalian. Dan disini juga tertulis kalian akan dibekali oleh beberapa 'perbekalan khusus', jadi sebisa mungkin kalian harus segera tiba disana sebelum tengah hari.." Jelas Len membaca gulungan yang benar kala itu.

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku, Len? Apa tugasku selesai sampai disini?"

Gakupo segera mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Kaito. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kaito tidak akan melanjutkan perannya. "S-serius?! Apa tidak ada tugas lain untuk Kaito?"

Len membuka gulungan lain dan menggeleng. "Gulungan lain hanya berisi permintaan beberapa anggota tambahan untuk berjaga di perbatasan dimensi. Tidak ada bagian dari gulungan ini yang menyangkut namanya."

"Lihatlah baik-baik! Tak mungkin orang penting seperti dia tidak ikut terlibat dalam hal ini, Len!" tukas Gakupo setengah memaksa.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menemukan apapun tentang Kaito disini.."

"A-apa?!"

Kaito segera menahan Gakupo dengan memegang lengannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.."

"Cih!" Gakupo melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dan segera beranjak dari sofa. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar dengan jelas. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Len merasa bersalah meski ia tahu ia tidak bersalah. Semua gulungan yang ia terima memang langsung dari Yang Mulia. Jelas sekali ia hanya membaca dan menerjemahkannya, bukan yang membuatnya.

"Aku baru melihatnya sekesal itu.." Kaito melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tersenyum kecil dengan santai seolah ia mengerti sesuatu. "Hanya karena aku yang tidak diikutsertakan, apa ia harus bersikap begitu?"

Luka yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, sebenarnya ia juga merasa aneh. Ia memang pernah melihat Gakupo merasa kesal, tapi tidak pernah sampai bersikap seperti itu dan meninggalkan mereka. Bentuk kekesalan yang Gakupo ungkapkan tadi sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku harus mengejarnya.." Tukas Luka yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan.

[. . .]

"Heh, idiot! Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap bodoh seperti itu?"

"Berisik! Urus saja sana urusanmu!"

Luka menatap punggung Gakupo yang tidak menolehnya meski sudah disapa dan tetap memandang langit seperti orang bodoh yang berharap bisa terbang dari balik pagar balkon.

Sebenarnya ia akui kalau mengkhawatirkan orang lain memang bukan sifatnya, tapi entah mengapa melihat sikap Gakupo yang terlalu berlebihan itu benar-benar sangat mengganggunya. "Ini urusan kita, kau dengar?!"

"BERISIK! Aku sedang ingin sendiri, PERGILAH!" Gakupo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luka dengan emosi.

Merasa tertantang karena dibentak, Luka mendekati Gakupo dan membalasnya dengan mengangkat kerah bajunya. Gadis itu juga sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga Gakupo terpaksa harus berjinjit agar lehernya tidak tercekik. "Hanya karena Kaito yang tidak ikut bersamamu ke Oierro, kau sampai bersikap begini?! KAU INI KENAPA, HAH? Pecinta sesama jenis?!"

"Konyol! Kau pikir aku emosi karena siapa?" Jawaban Gakupo terdengar tak masuk akal. Ia menyeringai dan tertawa dengan suara berat dan menyeramkan seperti bukan dirinya.

*Bukk!*

Sebuah pukulan hebat mendarat dan meninggalkan bekas memar yang cukup jelas di pipi pemuda yang kini terkapar di lantai balkon.

"Haah.." Luka menghela nafas dan meregangkan otot lengan kanannya. "Aku menyesal menaruh perhatian pada orang gila sepertimu. Menjijikan!" Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, ia membalikkan badan dan berlalu meninggalkan korbannya seorang diri.

Untuk sesaat, pipi Gakupo berasa mati rasa. Ia sedikit merasa kesulitan untuk membuka rahangnya. Ia sadar. Pukulan Luka kali ini benar-benar serius dengan maksud ingin mencelakainya, ingin membuat pemuda itu merasakan rasa sakit sesungguhnya.

Tapi disisi lain, ia juga merasa lega.

"Aku datang dengan obat luar dan perban. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya.." Ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang ia kenali dari arah depan.

"Apa kau mendengar aku menjerit memohon pertolongan, Kaito?"

"Aku mendengar jeritan dari dalam tubuhmu." Kaito segera menyiapkan obat dan memotong kain perban. "Maaf harusnya aku segera keluar dan menahan Luka tadi.."

"Kurasa tidak perlu, shhhhh!" Gakupo menahan kalimatnya. "Aku memang butuh sentuhan kepalan tangannya. Ow!"

Kaito mengangguk. "Memang,"

"Jadi sepertinya kau membaca isi hatiku, ya?"

Kaito tertawa,"Sejak pertama kita kumpul di ruang itu kau sudah bertindak aneh. Ini semua karena sikap Luka didepan Len itu, kan?" Godanya seraya menempelkan perban yang sudah diberi obat di pipi Gakupo dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana sekarang? Lebih baik?"

"Sssh! Cukup. Rasanya rahangku benar-benar copot." Nyeri yang ia rasakan benar-benar menyakitinya. "Soal itu sebaiknya kau diam-diam saja."

"Bahkan Luka?"

"Bahkan Luka.." Gakupo mengangguk. "Entahlah sejak kapan aku jadi tertarik padanya.. sial!"

[. . .]

Keesokan harinya beberapa jam setelah fajar menyingsing, Gakupo, Luka, Len dan Kaito turun dari kereta yang ditarik dengan hewan _mutant,_ -percampuran antara kuda dengan kambing gunung, membawa mereka kesebuah tempat yang jauh dari peradaban. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mengunjungi pusat dari seluruh dimensi, Oierro.

Kaito yang sebelumnya dipastikan tidak ikut dalam perjalanan, akhirnya apa yang Gakupo harapkan terkabul. Entah karena faktor apa, gulungan yang berisi perintah khusus untuk Kaito datang terlambat. Dalam gulungan terakhir itu tertulis Kaito dipanggil khusus oleh Yang Mulia Oierro untuk mengikuti rapat strategi.

Meski Kaito akhirnya bisa ikut dalam perjalanan, tapi tetap saja itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah antara Gakupo dengan Luka. Sampai saat ini, khususnya Luka masih terlihat sangat berselisih bahkan sampai tak ingin melihat teman seperjuangannya itu sama sekali.

Suasana berat dan suram seolah menyelubungi keempatnya.

"Yaaa akhirnya kita sampai di perbatasaan~" tukas Len dengan nada riangnya. Sejak awal keberangkatan, ia memang mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana. Tapi sayang hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja hingga akhirnya suasana akan kembali suram.

"Apa ini Oierro?" tanya Gakupo keheranan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bukan, ini perbatasan. Batas yang kalian lihat seperti dinding ini sebenarnya hanya selaput bening. Kami menyebutnya _Sant Varr-erre._ Batas yang kami -para sorcerer buat selama berjaga untuk melindungi dimensi ini dari energi negatif yang berasal dari luar." Kaito menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dinding dan seketika saat itu juga menghilang seolah telapaknya terlepas dari tubuhnya. "Kalian pasti sudah terbiasa dengan sihir seperti ini, kan?"

"Wow, keren!" Mata Gakupo berbinar. Ia segera menghampiri Kaito dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Jadi energi negatif macam apa yang kalian hindari sampai-sampai membuat pelindung seperti ini?"

"Dibalik _Sant Varr-erre_ ini ada sebuah lorong dimensi. Kalian juga pasti pernah memasukinya sebelum datang kemari, kan?" Tanya Len seraya menurunkan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Jadi ini sama seperti kami berada di lorong hitam yang mengarah ke arus dimensi itu?"

"Lorong dimensi yang berada di dalam Mytheronomia tidak hitam. Kau pasti akan terkejut kalau sudah melangkahkan kaki kedalam sana." Tukas Len mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Nah, bersiaplah! Kalian bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian kalau bahaya mendekat. Ayo maju!"

Dengan aba-aba dari Len sekaligus yang menjadi pemimpin perjalanan, mereka melangkahkan kaki menembus _Sant Varr-erre_. Sama seperti membuka pintu atau gerbang untuk menuju ruangan lain, ternyata pelindung itu memiliki fungsi yang serupa. Baik Gakupo ataupun Luka yang baru pertama kali melewatinya sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya saja dalam hitungan detik, suasana sekitar sudah berubah dengan cepat.

Berbeda dengan lorong dimensi yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, -bernuansa hitam dan berhasil membuat Gakupo merasa dirinya buta, lorong dimensi yang kini mereka datangi terlihat seperti hutan. Menyeramkan dan mencekam.

Gakupo merasa diawasi. Matanya tak bisa berhenti melihat sekeliling.

"Apa hanya aku atau kalian juga merasa diawasi?" tanya Gakupo memastikan dirinya tidak gila.

"Memang." jawab Len singkat-padat-jelas.

"Tak ada yang merasa aman selama berada di sini, Gakupo. Wajar saja kalau itu membuatmu sedikit merasa diawasi.." sambung Kaito kemudian.

"Sedikit? Aku merasa banyak mata menusukku dari belakang!"

"Jangan panik dan jalan saja! Level 'mereka' jauh dibawah kita.."

"Mereka?! Siapa yang kau sebut mereka?!"

*SRAK! SRAKK!*

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam melintas dari batang pohon ke batang yang lainnya. Pergerakan mereka sangat cepat bahkan bisa dibilang sulit untuk terdeteksi.

Gakupo mulai panik. Meski Kaito sempat mengatakan untuk tidak panik, sekujur tubuhnya hampir merinding. Sesekali ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luka. Berharap gadis itu sama ketakutannya sehingga mereka mungkin bisa berbaikan lagi.

Tapi tentu saja tidak.

Pribadi Luka yang gesit membuat gadis itu seolah tak pernah merasa takut dalam segala kondisi. "Ya, anak itu cukup membuatku terkesan ketika pertama kali ia membabat habis pengawal yang berusaha menghalanginya. Dia sangat keren.." batin Gakupo seraya menatap punggung Luka yang berjalan didepannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa gelisah Gakupo menghilang ketika semakin jauh ia membayangkan Luka dalam benaknya. Meski kasar, gadis itu peduli padanya. Bahkan kemarin ketika gadis itu meninjunya, jujur saja Gakupo merasa tertolong. Ia tahu ia hanya perlu jujur. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Itulah yang membuatnya kesal sehingga bertingkah konyol dan membuat Luka membencinya.

"Aku ini memang bodoh sekali, ya.." bisik Gakupo.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," bisik Kaito tepat ketelinga kirinya. "Luka terlihat lebih baik kalau dilihat dari belakang, kan? Dia seksi.."

"K-kau!" Gakupo membentak Kaito dan bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu datang mendekat dari jarak beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

'Sesuatu itu' berlari dengan dua kaki dan tangannya bergerak dengan bebas di udara, seperti orang pedalaman yang gila atau hewan yang terkena _rabies_. Hanya saja semakin mahluk itu mendekat, wajahnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa merasa takut sama sekali, Gakupo mengeluarkan _katana_ -nya. Melempar tubuh Kaito kesisi dan bergerak menuju 'makhluk aneh' itu seolah ia siap menyerangnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi makhluk itu siap menyerang Gakupo dengan cakarnya, dengan mudah pemuda itu mengayunkan _katana_ -nya dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Setelah membunuh satu, Gakupo tidak berhenti. Ia bergerak ke sisi lain dan kembali mengayunkan senjatanya. Ia menghancurkan sekumpulan semak belukar, membabi-buta, dan berhasil menebas dua jenis mahluk serupa dengan sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan ketiga makhluk itu mati, ia memasukkan _katana_ -nya kembali seperti sedia kala. Pertarungan itu terjadi begitu singkat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gakupo memperlihatkan kekuatannya.

Sosoknya yang culun dan selalu pantas dikata bodoh atau idiot seolah hilang dari pancaran wajahnya. Tatapannya kini tajam dan auranya seperti seorang pembunuh.

"Sudah kubilang ia kuat, Len.." Tukas Kaito yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Len setengah berbisik.

Kaito mengangguk. "Aku tahu soal _Ogre_ itu dan kubiarkan dia yang membunuhnya.."

"Jadi kau setengah menelitinya? Secara diam-diam? Didepan Amnour yang lain?" nada Len terdengar sinis. Ia tahu tindakan Kaito tidak salah, hanya saja jujur seperti itu didepan Luka bisa memberikan dampak yang kurang baik.

"Sudah tugasku." Jawab Kaito enteng. "Lagipula saat ini Luka juga tidak begitu peduli padanya, kan?"

Luka membuang muka. Meski dibilang ia tidak peduli, sejujurnya ia juga sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Gakupo menggunakan kekuatannya. Hanya sekedar tahu. Selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan kembali bersikap acuh.

"Berilah ia pujian saat ia kembali, Luka. Aku tahu kau terkesan dengan aksinya tadi.." goda Kaito setelah menyadari Luka telah berbalik dan memunggungi ketiga temannya yang lain. "Matamu hampir berbinar. Kau tidak menyangka ia akan sekuat itu, kan?"

"Len, ayo jalan.." Luka kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meminta Len kembali memimpin jalan.

"T-tapi, Gakupo sepertinya ia masih dalam pengaruh kekuatannya. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalau ia masih seperti itu," jelas Len.

"Jalanlah duluan, temani si nona keras kepala itu." tukas Kaito seraya mencari dahan untuk ia duduki. "Aku akan menunggu Gakupo kembali ke versi aslinya. Ini tidak akan lama. Kami pasti menyusul.."

[. . .]

Gakupo bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dingin, basah, dan setengah melayang seolah ia sedang berada didalam tabung yang berisi air. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kesepuluh jari tangannya untuk memastikan seluruh syarafnya bekerja dengan baik seperti yang ia inginkan. Setelah memastikan tangannya baik-baik saja, kini ia beralih untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kaito dengan suara samar-samar dan bayangan tubuhnya tampak bergerak. Berbayang, seolah pria itu berada di dasar laut.

Gakupo membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap sekelilingnya. "Aku dimana?"

"Maaf, kau sudah kembali ke asalmu, kan?" Kaito menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu pula tubuh Gakupo terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi kedua kakinya berdiri seperti sedia kala. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dahi Gakupo mengerut. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menelusuri seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Rambut, pipi, leher, dada, pinggang, paha, semuanya terasa biasa saja. Sensasi dingin dan basah yang ia rasakan tadi seolah hilang begitu saja. "Aku kenapa?"

"Serius? Apa kau tak ingat apapun?" tanya Len.

"Aku ingat saat membunuh tiga mahluk aneh, lalu setelah itu Kaito meneriakiku. Mungkin sejenis mantra. Lalu ada cahaya yang menghantam tubuhku, lalu begitu terbangun rasanya seperti sedang tenggelam. Anehnya aku bisa bernafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Kaito."

"Berarti kau mengingat semuanya," Kaito bertepuk tangan. "Maafkan aku, aku memang merapalkan mantra khusus untukmu."

"HAH? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Gakupo bertolak pinggang setengah memelototi Kaito.

"Dengar," Kaito menepuk dada Gakupo dengan kencang sehingga pemuda itu mundur selangkah. "Memang selama kau menggunakan kekuatanmu sebagai Amnour tidak ada halangan apapun hingga kami sempat merasa tercengang dengan kehebatanmu. Tapi Tuan Muda, aku tidak ingin ditinggal Len dan Luka sendirian di tengah lorong dimensi bersama Ogre-ogre menyedihkan. Bukannya aku takut, tapi menunggumu kembali ke sosok aslimu itu LAMA SEKALI. Jadi terpaksa aku merapal mantra khusus yang akan membantumu stabil. MENGERTI?!"

"Oh.." Gakupo menurunkan alisnya dan memberikan cengiran lebar yang menandakan 'oke baiklah,'. "Terimakasih untuk-"

"LEN!" sebelum Gakupo melanjutkan kalimatnya, suara seorang gadis yang terdengar begitu nyaring mendekat dari arah lain.

"RIN?" mata Len melotot seolah kedua bola matanya hampir copot. Melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, ia justru merasa gadis yang memanggil namanya itu muncul disaat yang kurang tepat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu berlari kearah Len dengan tergesa-gesa, melompat kearahnya, dan memeluknya hingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah saling tindih. Kedua lengan Rin memeluk leher Len dengan erat seolah ia tak akan melepaskannya. Melihat hal itu, Kaito dan Gakupo justru memandang tingkah laku mereka dengan wajar.

"Tak aneh, pacarnya.." batin Gakupo menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang dilihatnya.

Tapi tentu saja Luka tidak merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebagai seorang wanita yang baru saja mengakrabkan diri dengan seorang pria, pastinya ia merasa seolah ada kerikil yang baru saja menyentil hatinya. Dan melihat kejadian pria kecil itu dipeluk dengan erat oleh wanita yang sama kecilnya, Luka justru terlihat agak geram.

Len dan Rin benar-benar serasi.

"S-siapa cecunguk centil itu?" Luka terus menerus mengatai Rin dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Hn?!" Rin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Luka tajam. Lalu seketika itu juga ia kembali menatap Len dan berbicara dengan bahasa daerah mereka, Mythegue.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Rin kepada Len terdengar sinis dan seolah banyak unsur negatif yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu ditambah lagi ekspresi Len yang tiba-tiba canggung dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Percakapan mereka tentu saja tak akan dimengerti baik Luka ataupun Gakupo. Tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Kaito. Mendengar kata-kata Rin, Kaito justru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapa dan menggembungkan pipinya. Menahan tawa.

"Ada apa?" Gakupo berbisik ke telinga Kaito.

"Dengar, Rin tadi mengatai Luka.." jawab Kaito dengan cengiran yang ditahan. "Dia bilang.. dia bilang.. 'k-kenapa gadis berdada besar itu melototiku? Angkuh sekali! Aku tahu miliknya lebih besar dari milikku, tapi kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya', haha..bhaahaha.. aduh maafkan aku,"

Bersamaan dengan meledaknya tawa Kaito, Gakupo juga ikut mentertawakannya.

"Tapi ketahuilah, bertemu dengan Rin disaat seperti ini bisa jadi bencana, lho!" Kaito menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Rin dengan seksama.

"Apa maksudmu?" mendengar kalimat Kaito yang terdengar serius, Gakupo ikut menghentikan tawanya perlahan-lahan.

"Rin itu.. dia sangat membenci Amnour.."

[To be continued..]


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Character Support:**

KAITO

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine

[+++]

 **Chapter 6**

"Rin? Membenci amnour?" Gakupo kembali mengulang kalimat yang Kaito ucapkan sebelumnya dengan penuh curiga. Selama yang ia ketahui, kedatangan mereka ke Mytheronomia justru akan membawa kebahagiaan. Mereka akan membantu negeri untuk memerangi musuh terbesar dari bagian lain bumi ini, jadi sudah sewajarnya semua orang pasti akan menyukai siapapun Amnour yang datang.

Tapi kenapa gadis yang satu itu tidak?

"Jadi... apa kau tahu alasannya?" Tanya Gakupo setengah berbisik pada Kaito yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah Rin dari posisinya.

"Itu tidak begitu penting. Malah kupikir bisa dibilang alasannya terlalu konyol.." jawab Kaito seraya berjalan mendekati Len dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pria kecil itu berdiri. "Hei, tulang punggungmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya! Sssshhh, rasanya seperti ditindih.." Len menerima uluran tangan dari Kaito dan berterimakasih padanya.

" **(Apa?!)"** Rin mendengus kesal seraya bertolak pinggang. **"(Kenapa kalian semua pakai bahasa mahluk bumi?!)"**

" **(Sebaiknya kau bersihkan rokmu sebelum membentak kami dengan nada tinggi-cemprengmu itu, Rin.)** " ejek Kaito dengan senyum-menyeringainya yang khas.

Mendengar ejekan Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu, Rin kesal dan menepuk-nepuk rok pendeknya tak karuan. " **(Sangat langka melihatmu ada disini, kepala biru!)** "

" **(Hn! Aku bisa berada dimana saja tanpa harus memberitahumu lebih dulu.)** " Jawab Kaito setengah menahan emosi setelah dipanggil 'kepala-biru' oleh Rin. " **(Dan lagi, terimakasih soal sebutan itu. Andai saja kau bukan calon-masa depan-pendamping Len, mungkin aku sudah membuangmu jauh kedalam jurang tak berdasar.)** " Kaito merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Rin. Setelah membantu Len berdiri ia justru malah menjauh dan kembali ke tempat Gakupo. Ia tak ingin terlibat pertengkaran dengannya.

"C-calon masa depan? T-tunangan?" tanya Luka dengan nada terbata-bata setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan Kaito untuk Rin dalam bahasa Mythegue.

" **(YAA? TERUS APA MASALAHMU?)** "Rin menatap Luka seperti musuh.

" **(R-rin, jangan bicara begitu padanya, oke! Dia salah satu Amnour yang dipanggil dalam gulungan itu. Tolong jaga sikapmu sebentar saja.)** " Len berusaha menenangkannya dengan hati-hati.

"A-AMNOUR?!" Rin berteriak penuh amarah. "Pantas saja aku sudah membencimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu! MATI SAJA KAU, PECUNDANG!" Rin mengatai Luka dengan bahasa yang jelas, mendekati Luka dengan langkah lebar dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ditangannya muncul bola cahaya seterang matahari dengan kilatan petir kecil yang menyambar disekitar bola cahaya itu. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, hanya dengan melihatnya, semua orang bisa menilai itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"RIN HENTIKAN!" Len memeluk Rin dengan cepat dari belakang. Ia tahu benda itu akan sangat membahayakan bagi Luka. "Berhenti bertindak konyol, Rin!"

Beruntung tindakan cepat dan teriakan Len mampu menghilangkan bola cahaya itu seketika. Tapi sepertinya Rin masih belum bisa meredam amarahnya. "LEPASKAN AKU, LEN! Mereka harus mati! Kita tidak butuh bantuan dari mahluk rendahan seperti mereka! Mereka pecundang!" Rin meronta.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bertemu dengannya, kan!" Kaito berbisik di telinga Gakupo. "Jangan terbawa emosi, ini tempat umum."

"Aku tidak emosi," Jawab Gakupo dengan polosnya seolah ia sedang menonton pertunjukkan kabaret jalanan. "..aku hanya sedang memperhatikan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu si kecil itu bicara apa."

Ditengah amukan Rin yang terus menerus meronta dan memaki, seseorang membalasnya dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Maumu apa sih?! Pendek begitu, kau bisa apa?!"

"BERANINYA!"

"Tahu diri kalau memang ingin menyerang, bocah! Ini tempat umum, kau tinggal disini dan semua orang mengenalmu. Apa kau tidak malu, HA?! Lihat wajahmu dan lihat reaksi orang sekitarmu!" suara wanita yang terdengar begitu melengking melontarkan kalimat pedas seperti itu dalam sekali nafas.

Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya kalau bukan Luka..

"LANCANG SEKALI KAU-"

"Ikut aku!" Sebelum Luka kembali membalas perkataan Rin, Gakupo segera menarik tangannya dan membawa gadis itu menjauh. Ia memegang kedua pundak Luka dengan kedua tangannya erat dan menatap kedua matanya lurus. "Hei, kontrol emosimu!"

"Nah nah nah NAH ini sudah kelewatan rupanya." Kaito yang sejak tadi bersikap tenang kini mulai mengambil tindakan karena mulai merasa risih. Ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan dan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa mereka. Dalam kalimatnya, ia meminta semua orang untuk kembali dan memastikan semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. **("Baiklah, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf atas kejadian ini. Anggaplah kalian tidak lihat apa-apa, oke!")**

Setelah memastikan para warga sudah mulai berpencar, Gakupo menghela nafas panjang. "Inilah kenapa aku ingin Kaito ikut bersama kita. Dia orang yang bisa diandalkan." Gumam Gakupo. "Nah, kau baik-baik saja, Luka?"

"Hnn," jawab Luka singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, pipi Luka terlihat merah padam. "Terimakasih."

Gakupo dibuat terkesan dengan ekspresi lain yang muncul dari wajah Luka yang selalu terlihat marah itu. Gadis itu terlihat manis seperti gadis normal pada umumnya. Hal ini membuat Gakupo justru merasa sangat ingin memeluknya-hanya saja ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dan lebih memilih untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Tersenyumlah! Kita sudah di Oierro, kan! hehe," tukasnya seraya diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar tanpa arti.

[. . .]

Dimensi Oierro, adalah dimensi tertinggi meski wilayahnya tak seluas Sorcelleriette. Bagai ibukota, Oierro adalah dimensi yang begitu padat penduduk. Kehidupan mereka setara dengan kehidupan di negara maju. Bangunan kayu juga tidak ditemukan disini. Seluruh bangunan didominasi dengan bangunan kaca yang begitu kokoh seolah tahan getaran. Jalan setapaknya sudah terbuat dari aspal dan tampak rata tanpa cacat. Terdapat pula kendaraan yang mirip seperti mobil di bumi dan beberapa mahluk _cyborg_ yang dikendalikan dengan _remote control_.

Meski tampak maju dengan bangunan kokoh, di Oierro terdapat sebuah bukit yang menjulang begitu tinggi dan terlihat dengan jelas. Di bukit itu berdiri dua istana dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Istana pertama, yang terletak di lereng bukit terlihat lebih kecil dan jelas dibandingkan istana kedua yang berada di puncak bukit dengan kondisi setengah tertutup oleh awan dan kabut putih.

"Kau lihat itu? Istana yang dilereng itu adalah tujuan kita, Yang Mulia Oierro sudah menunggu disana." Tukas Kaito setelah menjelaskan semua tentang Oierro kepada kedua tamunya yang kini sedang duduk bersantai disalah satu balkon penginapan di kota.

Untuk saat ini mereka sedang berpencar demi mencairkan suasana antara Rin-dan kedua Amnour. Sementara Len sedang membawa Rin kesebuah tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Aku penasaran dengan istana yang diatas bukit itu," celetuk Gakupo dengan _snack_ dimulutnya. "Apa ada sesuatu diatas sana?"

"Itu tempat tinggal Penguasa dari seluruh dimensi. Dia-Yang-Tidak-Dapat-Terlihat konon katanya tinggal disana."

"Benarkah? Bisakah kita kesana?"

"Jangan bercanda. Tak ada satupun mahluk yang bisa menginjakkan kaki mereka di istana itu meski menggunakan kekuatan seribu _sorcerer_."

"Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Serius. Bahkan waktu kecil aku pernah menuliskan keinginanku di selembar kertas dan menggantungkannya dipohon depan rumahku berharap siapapun yang membacanya dapat mengantarku kesana. Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan aku terpaksa harus memendam keinginanku itu karena mustahil.."

"Aku turut berduka.." Gakupo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menelan potongan _snack_ terkahirnya. "Jadi sampai kapan kita akan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan duduk bermalas-malasan seperti ini? bukankah kita seharusnya berada di istana lereng bukit itu sekarang?"

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi izin untuk akses kita masuk kesana sayangnya di pegang oleh Rin. Tanpanya, kita akan terus berlanjut seperti ini."

"Sial!" Gakupo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya. Untuk sesaat ia melirik kearah Luka yang kini sudah kembali duduk disebelahnya. Hanya saja gadis itu terlihat begitu suram. "Bisakah kau kembali seperti biasa, Luka? Kau mau latihan? Aku bisa pakai pedangku sekarang! Aku dan Kaito akan jadi lawanmu!"

Luka tidak menjawab.

Gakupo menghela nafas. Ia pikir dengan mengajaknya duel, Luka akan sedikit lebih bersemangat. Tapi sepertinya trik seperti itu sedang tidak berhasil. "Hnn, jadiii.. gadis si pemberi akses masuk ituuu, Rin kan? Dia itu tunangannya Len, begitu?" goda Gakupo untuk mengetahui respon Luka selanjutnya.

Tapi Luka masih tidak merespon apapun.

"Tidak kau sangka, kan?" Kaito menadahkan kepalanya pada punggung telapak tangannya. "Sejak kecil Rin tumbuh bersama dengan Len di Oierro. Mereka tinggal bersebelahan dan keluarga mereka sangat akrab. Karena terlalu akrab, masing-masing keluarga mereka menyatukan diri dan menjadi satu keluarga besar. Karena hal itu, Rin dan Len bisa dikatakan sebagai saudara atau sepupu. Hanya saja mereka tidak terikat darah." Jelas Kaito yang memulai diri menceritakan kisah antara Len dan Rin.

"L-lalu kalau begitu pertunangan mereka bagaimana?"

"Seandainya mereka bertunangan pun bisa dibilang sah. Apalagi setelah adanya musibah yang menimpa Rin itu,"

"Musibah? Musibah apa?"

"Kedua orang tua Rin meninggal saat melawan Anorgere yang mencoba menerobos masuk kemari. Kau tahu kan? Mahkluk yang kau bunuh itu, itu adalah Ogre. Kalau Anogere bisa dibilang mahkluk Diablerios beberapa tingkat diatas Ogre. Mereka lebih kuat dan lebih gila. Yah, begitulah.. karena kematian orang tuanya itulah yang membuat ia membenci Amnour. Pertolongan dari Amnour dinilainya terlalu lamban hingga sampai membuat kedua orang tuanya tewas."

"Tapi Amnour sebelumnya juga tewas dalam medan perang, itu yang diceritakan semuanya kan? Bukankah dengan begitu semuanya jadi setimpal? Rin tak harus menyimpan dendam pada kami."

"Begini.. Saat itu, hanya dia yang merasa senang dan bersuka-cita dengan berita duka kematian Amnour sebelum kalian sambil berteriak kalau dendamnya terbalaskan. Jujur saja sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat para sorcerer dari berbagai region merasa khawatir. Orang seperti dia bisa dengan mudah dihasut oleh penguasa Diablerios dan dapat dengan mudah dibujuk untuk mengkhianati kita. Bahkan penguasa sudah menurunkan titah untuk mengeksekusinya."

"E-eksekusi? Maksudmu membunuhnya?"

"Eksekusi pada saat itu kalau tidak salah Rin dijatuhkan hukuman dengan mengubahnya menjadi Ogre dan membuangnya ke Diablerios. Begitu mendengar kabar seperti itu, tentu saja Len tidak terima dan bersedia menangani jiwa abnormal Rin seorang diri. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar Rin mau berubah. Mulai dari melepaskan ikatan keluarga, memandang Rin sebagai wanita, mendapatkan hatinya, sampai sekarang merencanakan pertunangan. Len bilang awalnya memang berat, tapi cara itu ternyata sangat ampuh hingga akhirnya penguasa bisa mencabut hukumannya."

"Apa itu bukan terpaksa namanya? Kalau begitu Len melakukan semua itu demi Rin bukan karena ia benar-benar mencin-"

"Hnn," Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan menyela kalimat Gakupo. "Kalau kau bilang semua itu karena cinta, maka kau salah total! Benar-benar salah to-tal!"

"Eh?"

"Sebagai orang yang mengenalnya dekat, aku menilai Len sangat menyayangi Rin hingga dia rela melakukan apa saja. Len memandang gadis itu dari segala sisi, segala hal, segala pandangan. Sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat, sebagai keluarga, bahkan sebagai kekasih. Rin sekarang adalah segalanya baginya. Apalagi kedua orangtua Rin sudah tiada, Len pasti akan lebih menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun."

"Tapi itu tidak mengubah pandangan Rin kepada kami kan? Buktinya dia masih berusaha menyerang Luka."

"Wajar saja! Dimata Rin, melihat Amnour sama saja membangkitkan masa lalu." Kaito menatap Luka sejenak. "Tenanglah, ini hanya soal waktu. Len pasti bisa menenangkan gadis kesayangannya. Ahaha~"

Gakupo terdiam. Kaito terlihat begitu dewasa. "Kaito, kau mengatakan ini semua agar kita berdua tidak membenci Rin ya?"

"Tepat sekali!" Jawab Kaito dengan girang. Lalu tak lama ia melempar pandangannya kepada Luka. "Lebih tepatnya aku mengatakan ini untukmu Luka.."

Merasa namanya disebut, Luka akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kaito.

"Dengar, Luka.." Kaito mengubah wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Aku katakan sekali lagi, Rin bukan musuhmu. Kuharap setelah kau tahu latar belakangnya, kau bisa memperbaiki sikapmu padanya.."

Luka tidak merespon apapun. Tapi dari pancaran kedua matanya, Kaito meyakini kalau ia bisa membuat gadis itu memahami setiap perkataannya.

"Ugh, begini ya! Aku memang tidak bisa meyakinimu seperti yang Kaito lakukan," Gakupo angkat bicara. "..tapi kalau memang kau masih merasa terganggu dengan Rin, berusahalah untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau berkoar bertindak seolah kau lebih hebat darinya."

"Hn! Aku sangat setuju dengannya!" Kaito menepuk tangannya sekali. "Sebagai awalan, kau bisa terapkan ajaran Gakupo saat Len dan Rin kembali, oke! Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita cek kondisi Len? Sepertinya kita sudah lama menunggu mereka kembali disini."

[tbc..]


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Character Support:**

KAITO

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine

[+++]

 **Chapter 7**

Gakupo menatap punggung Rin dari belakang, bahu gadis itu kecil dan ia sangat kurus. Bahkan tingginya saja masih terbilang jauh dari ukuran wanita normal pada umumnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Luka, sudah jelas Rin bukanlah tandingannya. "Kau lihat dia 'kan, dia begitu kecil dan harusnya kau malu kalau sampai berduel dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele." Bisik Gakupo ke telinga Luka disisi kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang semuanya baik-baik saja, OKE! Berhenti memojokkanku begitu seolah aku ini monsternya!" teriak Luka tiba-tiba.

"Luka?" Kaito menolehkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan tingkah Luka yang berubah tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ugh! Ya.." jawab Luka seraya memalingkan wajah. "Aku hanya tidak tahan dekat-dekat mahluk idiot satu ini.."

"S-sabarlah, Luka. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok!" jawab Len.

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau kau bawa kemana, Rin? Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi kita sudah berjalan selama satu jam dan kau sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun." tukas Gakupo setengah mengomel karena siang itu cuaca memang cukup panas.

Saat kembali berkumpul beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Len datang bersama Rin dengan sikap yang jauh lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi memaki dan wajahnya hanya tertunduk lesu seolah merasa bersalah atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ia memang hampir menyerang Luka dengan sihirnya.

Meski Len telah berhasil membuat Rin mengerti, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk diam dan meminta Len yang menjelaskan segalanya. Tentang tujuannya, tentang maksudnya..

Begitu juga ketika Rin harus menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo, ia mulai membisikkan kalimat demi kalimat ke telinga Len.

Tapi sepertinya Gakupo sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya..

"Sudah cukup perantaranya, Rin! Aku tahu kau bisa berbahasa seperti kami dan jawablah pertanyaanku langsung!" bentak Gakupo seraya menarik lengan Rin agar gadis itu berbalik.

"Aah.. uh.. itu.. aku," tukas Rin terbata-bata. Kedua matanya tidak fokus pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah.." Gakupo melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ah itu.. lab," Rin menunduk. "Aku mengantar kalian.. ke lab.." jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Lalu dengan cepat Rin kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memimpin.

"Hebat. Aku salut padamu," puji Kaito seraya menepuk pundak Gakupo setelah melihat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat langka telah terjadi.

Gakupo hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap punggung Rin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi kali ini kedua matanya tertuju pada jubah yang dikenakan gadis itu. Jubah yang dikenakannya tampak unik. Terdapat bentuk perisai dipunggungnya dengan dasar warna kuning terang. Lalu dipermukaannya terdapat lambang singa jantan yang berdiri memperlihatkan taring dan cakarnya. Rambut dan bulu ekornya pun tampak seperti _flame_ dengan warna merah menyala.

Dari sekian lambang _sorcerer_ yang Gakupo temui, ia menyukai lambang yang satu itu.

"Kaito, Rin itu tidak sama dengan kau atau Len 'kan?" tanya Gakupo yang mulai penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak! 'lambang jubah menjelaskan segalanya', bukan begitu?" Jawab Kaito. "Dia bagian dari _Jaune_ _Soleille_ , region yang berpusat pada tenaga matahari. Kekuatannya lumayan dahsyat, lho! Jika seandainya tadi Len tidak segera bertindak dan bola kuning itu mengenai Luka, dia bisa terancam."

"S-sehebat itukah kekuatan mereka?"

"Kurang lebih. Setahuku, dulu juga barisan _sorcerer_ _Jaune Soleille_ selalu ditempatkan paling depan dalam regu penyerangan. Mereka hebat dalam serangan jarak dekat dan pertahanan tingkat pertama." Jelas Kaito. "Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, Rin punya kekuatan menarik selain itu, lho~"

"Eh?"

"Hm.." Kaito menyeringai. "Tenang saja. Kau bisa tahu saat tiba nanti~"

[. . .]

"Kita sampai," ucap Len ketika berhenti didepan salah satu bangunan kaca dan membuka pintunya yang cukup besar. "Ini lab tempat Rin bekerja, masuklah.."

"Kalian berdua, cepatlah masuk. Tujuan kita tidak hanya kemari." perintah Kaito.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu disini saja. Lagipula aku tidak ada kepentingan didalam.." Kaito mendorong Gakupo kedalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalau begitu maaf, Kaito.. aku harus menutup pintunya." Ucap Len.

"Ya.. ya.. santai saja. Dan kalau bisa, minta Rin untuk mempercepat tugasnya.." sambung Kaito dengan suara lantang dengan tujuan Rin juga dapat mendengarnya. Namun sebelum berbalik badan, ia berusaha membisikkan sesuatu pada Len. **("Sejujurnya Len, aku merasakan ada yang ganjil disekitar sini. Aku akan berkeliling untuk memastikan dan kalau kalian sudah selesai cepat susul aku.")**

Wajah Len berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Soal itu, Kaito.." Len menahan pundak Kaito sehingga pemuda itu kembali berbalik. **("Kalau memang ingin berkeliling, sebaiknya kau pergi ke arah barat.")**

 **("Jadi begitu ya.. Baiklah aku mengerti!")** Kaito melambaikan tangan dengan memberikan cengiran khasnya. 

**("Hati-hati.. mungkin ini tak seperti biasanya.")**

"Kau tak perlu khawatir! Intinya kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai, cepat bantu aku. Dah!"

Setelah memastikan Kaito sudah pergi, Len segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

"Ini aneh.."

[. . .]

Luka tercengang saat pertama kali melihat isi bangunan yang disebut 'lab kerja Rin' itu. Ruangan yang tampak luar seperti kaca ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Didalamnya ternyata sama seperti bangunan pada umumnya. _Furniture_ dan isinya masih menggunakan perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu dan alumunium. Ruangan itu juga cukup tinggi. Tangga kayu dibuat melingkar seperti menuju puncak mercusuar meski agak curam. Dan disetiap dindingnya terdapat ruangan-ruangan kecil seperti loker untuk menyimpan botol-botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna-warni yang entah apa itu.

"Kau dengar apa kata Kaito barusan, Rin? Sebaiknya kau cepat." ujar Len sebelum ia terdiam dan bersandar pada pintu. "Aku menunggu disini saja.."

Rin mengangguk. "Maaf, t-tapi bisakah kalian berdiri di depan meja itu?" pintanya masih setengah kaku.

Sesuai yang diminta oleh Rin, Gakupo dan Luka segera berdiri di hadapan sebuah meja besar yang diatasnya berjajar lima sampai tujuh buku tebal.

Sementara itu, Rin segera melepas jubahnya dan menggantungkannya disebuah _hanger_. Ia berjalan ke sisi meja yang lain dan menghadap pada kedua Amnour. Jari Rin menelusuri setiap buku tebal diatas mejanya sampai salah satu telunjuknya berhenti pada salah satu buku coklat lusuh. "Buku ramuan, ini dia.."

"Len, apa yang harus kubuat kali ini?" tanya Rin sebelum ia mulai merapal mantra yang terdapat dalam buku tebal itu.

"Akses untuk menemui Yang Mulia. Kulihat Gakupo dan Luka belum memiliki- _nya_." Jawab Len. "Dan satu ramuan khusus untuk memperlancar komunikasi ya, Rin."

"-miliki.. apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kok! Untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia diperlukan aura khusus karena pintu menuju singgasana bukan pintu biasa. Kau tahu, seperti model pencegahan adanya penyusup. Mytheronomia memang ketat karena model kejahatannya bisa dalam bentuk apa saja."

"Lalu penduduk disini juga sama? Melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Luka yang mulai penasaran dengan sistem penjagaan yang berlaku di Mytheronomia.

"Yang Mulia sangat terlindungi, lho! Beliau tidak akan mudah dijumpai kalau bukan dengan orang-orang yang terpilih selama pelatihan saja." jelas Len. "Khusus para sorcerer pilihan seperti kami, terutama yang akan selalu ada hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan seperti Kaito, aku, Rin, dan beberapa lainnya akan dapat mantra khusus dan tidak perlu menggunakan ramuan seperti kalian."

"Tunggu, selain itu kau juga meminta ramuan khusus untuk komunikasi. Maksudmu agar kami dapat berkomunikasi lancar dengan semuanya?" tanya Gakupo yang masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Len.

"Bukan 'kami', lebih tepatnya kau, Gakupo~" Jawab Len seraya tersenyum.

"E—eh?! Luka juga harus pakai! Meski dia mengerti beberapa, bukan berarti dia mengerti semuanya kan?!"

"Jangan bodoh! Yang penting aku mengerti!" bentak Luka. "Lagipula kita harus cepat. Seseorang menunggu kita diluar.." Luka menatap Len dengan arti, 'aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan'.

 **("Kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?")** tanya Len dalam bahasa Mythegue untuk membalas tatapan Luka.

Luka mengangguk. **("Dia.. barat.. hati-hati.. ada bahaya.")** jawab Luka dengan kosakata yang terbatas namun menjelaskan kesimpulan pembicaraan antara Kaito dan Len.

Meski terbata-bata, Len mengerti. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, lagipula si bodoh ini tak akan tahu aku bicara apa.."

[. . .]

Rin menutup kedua matanya dan mulai merapal mantra.

Ia merenggangkan kedua telapak tangannya dan muncul pusaran angin yang bertiup lembut mengelilinginya. Beriringan dengan munculnya angin itu, buku tebal yang terdapat diatas meja tiba-tiba terbuka. Ratusan lembaran mulai bergerak cepat membuka setiap halaman tak teratur sampai akhirnya angin menghilang dan buku itu pun ikut berhenti.

Kejadian itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa menit saja.

Rin membuka kedua matanya dan membaca halaman yang ditunjukkan oleh 'sang angin'. "Lemari ke 13C _hegue,_ rak 16."

"Lemari apa?" bisik Gakupo mengulang kalimat aneh yang Rin ucapkan.

"Mungkin Dewa sudah memberikan pencerahan khusus padanya," jawab Luka ketus seperti biasa.

Tanpa terganggu dengan bisikan dari Gakupo dan Luka, Rin kembali merapal mantra. Kali ini muncul bola cahaya kecil yang serupa seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat ingin menyerang Luka.

Dengan cepat Luka mundur selangkah dan mengambil posisi untuk menyerang.

"Luka? Kau kenapa? Tenanglah.."

"Mengambil posisi," Luka menatap Rin tajam seolah ia siap menyakitinya.

"Rin tak akan menyerangmu, bodoh! Santai saja.. bola kuning itu tak akan menyakitimu." Gakupo berbicara pelan demi menenangkan Luka.

"Darimana kau tahu? Mythegue saja kau tidak mengerti.."

"Kau ini bodoh juga ternyata." Gakupo tersenyum geli. "Genggam saja tanganku kalau memang kau takut."

Luka mengerutkan dahinya, "Berisik.."

"Kalau begitu tenanglah dan lihat Rin melakukan pekerjaannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kaito, ini sangat menarik!"

Rin menuliskan kalimat yang diucapkannya pada selembar kertas kecil, lalu memasukkan kertas itu kedalam bola cahaya yang ia ciptakan dari mantranya. Setelah kertas tak terlihat lagi, bola cahaya itu mulai melayang-layang tak tentu arah di udara. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. Bola cahaya itu menuju pencakar hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

Rin mendengar suara bisikan kecil ditelinganya. Ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dalam bahasa mythegue. "K-kalian tidak keberatan kalau k-kutinggal sebentar, kan?" tanya Rin setelah itu.

"Alasannya?" Luka membalas pertanyaan Rin dengan ketus. "Kita diperintahkan untuk cepat, kenapa kau sempat-sempatnya sengaja mengulur waktu?"

Rin tidak nyaman. Ia kembali canggung dan menunduk karena sikap ketus Luka. Tapi meski begitu, ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan maksudnya, "A-aku harus mengambil ramuan.. di atas sana.."

"Ah!" Gakupo menyadari perubahan sikap Rin dan setengah memelototi Luka. "Oh, santai saja Rin! Kami bisa menunggu.. dan berhati-hatila, tangga sangat berbahaya!"

Seusai mendapat persejutuan Gakupo, Rin segera melesat pergi menaiki anak tangga yang curam. Meski ini tempat kerjanya dan ia mungkin sering berada di sini, sudah sewajarnya Gakupo juga tetap mengingatkan agar berhati-hati. Tujuannya hanya satu, meyakinkan Rin agar gadis itu tak sungkan lagi dan dapat menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Teman saling mengingatkan.

Setidaknya harus begitu..

Hanya saja sepertinya Luka masih menyimpan dendam pribadi pada Rin dan Gakupo masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mengatasi masalah antar keduanya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang seraya memandang Rin yang kian melangkah semakin tinggi menuju lantai teratas.

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku lagi?!" bentak Luka ketika merasa dirinya sudah menjadi perhatian Gakupo. "Maaf saja tapi aku bukan tipe mahluk yang tenang dan idiot sepertimu. Ada kalanya seseorang juga harus-"

Gakupo mendekati Luka dan berbisik, "Masih belum puas? Mau sampai kapan dendam kecil konyolmu itu berlanjut?"

"D-dia sengaja mengulur waktu! Sihir, mantra, naik ke atas sana, semua yang ia lakukan terlalu memakan waktu! Dia lamban!"

"CUKUP!" bentak Gakupo tegas. "Aku tahu kau ingin segera menemui Kaito, tapi cobalah untuk bersabar. Rin sedang berusaha keras untuk kita, HARGAILAH USAHANYA!"

Luka terkejut. Dalam sekejap, sekujur tubuhnya merasakan aura dingin yang menusuk. Ia terdiam melihat perubahan sorot mata Gakupo yang begitu tajam. Sangat tajam seolah Luka sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berbahaya. Tidak hanya karena ia telah dibentak oleh mahluk yang dianggapnya 'culun' itu, tapi juga karena Gakupo tahu Luka sangat ingin segera menyusul Kaito diluar sana.

Pemikiran Luka tentang masalah ini tidak akan ada yang tahu selain Len ternyata salah. Meski ia tidak tahu sejauh mana Gakupo mengetahui kedetailannya, tetap saja pemuda itu sudah mengatakan apa isi kepalanya. "D-darimana kau tahu?"

Sekejap setelah Luka melontarkan pertanyaannya, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasa takut.

Gakupo menyeringai tanda puas diri setelah mengetahui perubahan sikap Luka yang tidak balas membentaknya, "Kau tahu.. _semua orang bisa berubah, meski dalam hitungan detik sekalipun._ "

"A-apa?"

"M-maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu.. ini ramuan yang harus kalian minum." Ujar Rin yang sudah kembali ke mejanya dengan tiga botol berisi ramuan ditangannya. "K-khusus untuk G-gakupo, minum keduanya secara bersamaan, y-ya.. s-sekali! Sekali teguk untuk menghindari rasanya."

"Ohh, kau sudah kembali? T-tunggu apa? Menghindari rasanya? Memang rasanya seburuk itu kah?!" sikap Gakupo kembali normal seolah tampak tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Seolah ia telah kembali pada kepribadiannya, Rin tak akan tahu perubahan sikap Gakupo yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Luka tak bisa mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perubahan sikap Gakupo dan kalimatnya tentang 'perubahan dalam hitungan detik' membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman. Bahkan jelas didepan matanya Gakupo kembali pada sosok aslinya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam dan bentakan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kini ia bertindak konyol dan bodoh seperti biasanya.

"S-sial!" Luka terbawa suasana hatinya. Meski dipikirkan, meski bertanya-tanya, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Dan demi menutupi sikapnya itu, ia mengambil ramuan yang diberikan Rin dan meneguknya dalam sekali minum.

"L-luka, kau terlalu terburu-buru!" Rin terkejut. "B-butuh air minum?"

"T-tidak! B-biarkan aku sendiri! Aku ingin keluar!" Nafas Luka tidak teratur. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _Si bodoh itu.._

 _Aku kenapa?_

 _Sesak.._

[to be continued...]


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Chara:**

Gakupo Kamui || Luka Megurine

 **Character Support:**

KAITO

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine

[+++]

 **Chapter 8**

 **("Kau yakin dia orangnya?")**

 **("Seharusnya ada empat orang, tapi kenapa yang keluar hanya satu?")**

 **("Mungkin sisanya masih didalam, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja langsung? Orang itu sepertinya sedang sangat membutuhkan bantuan!")**

 **("Kau benar! Sisanya pasti bisa menyusul.")**

Luka merasa ada yang aneh sejak ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya diluar ruangan. Meski berhasil keluar dan menjauh dari Gakupo untuk sesaat, gadis itu tidak bisa seenaknya pergi meninggalkan mereka dan memilih untuk ke tempat Kaito seorang diri. Terlebih lagi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu saat ada segerombolan orang tak dikenalnya mulai membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga tampak sekilas memperhatikan Luka seolah mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu.

 **("Ada masalah?")** tanya Luka singkat setelah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung kepada mereka.

 **("M-maafkan kami, Nona Amnour.. tapi apakah anda yang bernama Luka?")** salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Luka dengan badan sedikit bergetar karena malu.

Luka menghilangkan perasaan waspadanya ketika melihat tingkah orang itu. Ia cukup yakin mereka tak akan melakukan hal buruk karena telah bersikap sopan kepadanya.

Terlebih lagi karena badan yang gemetaran itu.

Karena lawan bicaranya adalah masyarakat dan Luka tahu Amnour sangat disegani oleh seluruh rakyat Mytheronomia, ia berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan aura buruknya. Luka berusaha untuk tersenyum penuh paksa meski ia jarang melakukannya. Ia juga berusaha untuk tampak ramah meski sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya.

"Kau tahu.. _semua orang bisa berubah, meski dalam hitungan detik sekalipun._ "

Untuk sepersekian detik, ingatan tentang kalimat mengerikan Gakupo terlintas dibenaknya. Luka merasa ia sedang berada dalam situasi yang sama. Ia harus merubah sikapnya dengan segera agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang itu.

"Sejak kapan si dungu itu mulai mengotori isi kepalaku?" bisik Luka pelan sehingga tak mungkin akan ada yang mendengarnya. **("Ya! Aku Luka Megurine.. kalian, ada apa?")**

Orang-orang itu saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya memutuskan salah satu dari mereka untuk maju melakukan komunikasi langsung dengan Luka. **("Kau bisa berbahasa seperti kami?")**

 **("Aku mengerti.. kata-kata. Membalas.. tidak lancar.")**

Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. **(Namaku Airyn, Nona. Kami berempat bertemu dengan Ketua region Bleure Shierru sebelum datang kemari. Dia meminta kami untuk menyampaikan pesan..")** jelas Airyn.

Dari penjelasan dalam bahasa asing itu, Luka hanya dapat menangkap beberapa kata seperti 'bertemu', 'ketua Bleure Shierru', dan 'pesan'. Beruntunglah ia cukup cerdas hingga dapat mengerti kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan Airyn. Luka mengangguk, **("Apa katanya?")**

 **("Ada kerusakan cukup parah di perbatasan. Dia ingin kalian segera menemuinya dan membantu mencari penyebabnya.")** sambung Airyn lagi.

"Kerusakan?" Khusus kalimat ini, Luka hanya dapat mengerti satu kata hingga ia tampak kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu kalimat apa untuk menjawab pernyataan wanita paruh baya yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

 **("Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?")**

 **("Ya, baik-baik saja.)** jawab Luka spontan agar tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran. **("Ketua Bleure Shierru, dimana?")**

Seolah berbalik, kini Airyn yang terlihat kebingungan. Wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan arah kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tak lancar berbahasa Mythegue. Apalagi lawan bicaranya itu bukan warga asli Mytheronomia. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah teman-temannya.

Beruntunglah salah satu dari mereka dapat menggambar peta singkat untuk membantu Luka menemukan Kaito. Meski tidak jelas, gambar roti menunjukkan toko roti dan garis cross sebagai persimpangan jalannya. Begitu juga dengan air mancur yang berarti taman kota. Luka bisa membacanya dan ia tampak gembira. Setelah berterimakasih, ia melesat seperti seorang ninja meninggalkan Airyn dan gerombolannya, begitu juga lab tempat dimana ketiga rekannya berada.

[. . .]

Berbeda dengan Luka yang tengah bergembira karena berhasil melakukan komunikasi langsung dengan warga Mytheronomia tanpa bantuan siapapun, Kaito justru sedang kurang beruntung. Saat sedang berkeliling diantara reruntuhan bangunan yang sudah ditinggal oleh penghuninya, tanpa sengaja Kaito bertemu dengan tiga Ogre menyeramkan yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik sekitar tanpa tujuan. Salah satu dari mereka tampak sedang menyantap salah satu hewan sekitar yang kurang beruntung pada saat melarikan diri

"Ups.." Kaito segera reflek menutup mulutnya agar kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh para Ogre itu. Ia berusaha mundur pelan-pelan untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok.

*Krekk!*

Ia memang sedang kurang beruntung.

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol reruntuhan genting yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Grrrrrrr..." salah satu Ogre melihat keberadaan Kaito. Kulitnya hijau licin berlumut dan bau. Matanya merah menyala. Mulutnya berpolet darah segar hewan tak berdosa dan taringnya dilapisi air liur menjijikan.

Tipikal monster ideal.

Bertemu Ogre tiba-tiba seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Kaito. Dalam kondisi terpojok dan tanpa bala bantuan, Kaito bahkan tidak kehilangan selera humornya. "Aaah ya sudahlah! Aku ini berusaha kabur bukan karena aku takut dengan kalian, lho ya~" Pemuda itu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan memberi aba-aba untuk siap diserang kapan saja. "Tanganku saja cukup kan? Atau kalian lebih suka disihir jadi katak tampan?"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" karena terganggu, dua Ogre berusaha untuk menyerang Kaito.

"Duh kau ini ngomong apa sih, jelek?" Kaito melompat cukup tinggi dan menendang salah satu Ogre yang mendekatinya lebih dulu. Tendangan yang cukup keras membuat mahluk itu terpental dan mati seketika. "Sudah kuduga, kalian masih lembek."

Dengan cepat Kaito kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya dan melakukan tendangan kedua. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Ogre kedua menyusul kematian temannya. Namun pada saat Kaito hendak mendaratkan tinju pada Ogre ketiga yang berusaha menyerang Kaito paling akhir, mahluk itu berhasil menghindar dan kabur kedalam reruntuhan bangunan.

"A-apa?! Kabur?!" Kaito menghentikan serangannya dan mengatur nafas. "Duuh! Percuma saja kabur kan kalau ujung-ujungnya mati juga.."

Tanpa merasa takut, Kaito berjalan dengan tenang menelusuri reruntuhan bangunan yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Berharap Ogre itu akan muncul dan menyerangnya dari arah belakang, Kaito sudah mempersiapkan instingnya.

"Ogreeeee kau dimanaaaaa?"

"Kau mencariku, _sorcerer_?" sebuah suara mengerikan menggema tepat dibelakang Kaito.

Sontak pemuda itu terkejut dan bergegas membalikkan badannya secepat mungkin. "A-apa?!" Kaito mungkin akan sulit mempercayai sosok pemilik suara itu.

Dia bukan manusia.

Mahluk yang dilihatnya seratus kali lebih buruk rupa dari Ogre normal pada umumnya. Badannya sangat tinggi hingga dapat menghalangi cahaya matahari seperti tembok. Kulitnya berwarna merah darah seperti otot manusia tanpa lapisan kulit luar. Taringnya panjang hingga melebihi dagu. Telinganya berbentuk seperti _elf_ dan ada bekas robekan dimana-mana pada daun telinganya _._ Di telapak tangannya hanya terdapat tiga jari dan kukunya setajam taringnya. Rambutnya mengembang seperti rambut singa dan kusut seolah ukuran kepala mahluk itu tidak sebanding dengan besar tubuhnya. Matanya runcing ber- _iris_ oranye menyala.

Berbeda seperti mahluk buruk Ogre yang tidak berbusana sama sekali seperti hewan, mahluk tinggi yang satu ini mengenakan pakaian kumal yang sudah tercabik-cabik layak budak.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan diatas penampilannya, mahluk ini dapat berkomunikasi.

"Rekanku bilang kau tak mengerti bahasa kami.. tapi kalau begini kau pasti paham kan ya?" goda mahluk menyeramkan itu seraya memberikan senyuman horor yang tak akan Kaito lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kaito meragukan kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosongnya apabila ia harus berhadapan dengan mahluk super menyeramkan itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, tuan buruk rupa?" tanya Kaito sembari terus meningkatkan kewaspadaan agar ketakutannya tak terpancar dari ekspresinya. Jujur dari hati yang terdalam, untuk saat ini ia sangat ingin kabur.

"Kalian menyebut kami apa? Ogre? Anorgere?" mahluk itu tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ini manusia? HAHAHAHA!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentak Kaito mengurangi rasa takutnya akibat tawa horor yang kembali menggelegar itu.

"Hnn, kalau begitu bolehkah aku bertanya?" tembal mahluk itu lagi. "Kau, bagaimana rasanya menghabisi rekan kami?" mahluk itu memberikan cengiran lebar memperlihatkan taringnya. "Aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana rasanya menghabisi _sorcerer_ , lho~"

"Cih, maaf saja. Ogre bodoh yang tak cerdas seperti kalian memangnya bisa apa selain membuat ulah?" Kaito melepaskan jubah kebanggaannya dan menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh karena merasa terganggu. Ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi dan terpaksa harus mengalahkan mahluk buruk rupa yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

"Tuan _sorcerer_ , yang bilang aku ini Ogre siapa?" ucap mahluk itu menutup pembicaraan seraya memperlihatkan cakar dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Kaito.

"Hah?" Kaito goyah. Dengan cepat ia mulai merapal mantra dan membuat pelindung menggunakan sihirnya. Tameng seperti selaput bening berwarna biru terang muncul secara ajaib melindungi tubuhnya dari cakaran pertama. "Wow! Kuakui kau sangat bertenaga,"

Mahluk itu tampak kurang puas. Ia segera kembali melesat mendekati Kaito untuk meluncurkan serangan keduanya.

Melihat gelagat musuh yang mulai brutal, Kaito kembali merapal mantra dan menciptakan senjata ditangannya. Sebuah batangan besi muncul dan ia menyebutnya _"Phouyo Rod"_. Seolah sudah terbiasa, Kaito memutar _rod_ ditangannya dengan cepat, lalu melemparkan benda itu dalam kondisi berputar kearah lawan bagai bumerang.

Sayang benda itu hanya mengenai dada mahluk itu dan tidak menimbulkan efek besar. "Pffft! Rasanya seperti digigit semut!" tukasnya diikuti tawa horor khasnya.

"Kau benar," Kaito mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil _rod_ yang melayang kembali berputar padanya. ".. kubiarkan kau digigit semut dulu sebelum dilahap naga. Semua juga perlu pemanasan."

"HUP!"

Seorang wanita muncul dari udara dan mendarat dihadapan Kaito dengan sempurna. Kedua kakinya berdiri tegap meski ia terdengar seperti jatuh dari ketinggian lima meter hingga membuat tanah agak bergetar.

"L-luka?!" Kaito menganga. Ia tahu benar siapa sosok wanita tangguh yang jatuh dari langit secara tiba-tiba.

"Bantuan dari langit sudah tiba," ujar Luka dengan nada yang terdengar begitu keren dengan efek kibasan rambut _pink_ nya.

[. . .]

"ASTAGA, LUKA DIMANA?!" teriak Gakupo saat ia mulai kewalahan mencari gadis yang ia sebut namanya itu. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Len sebelumnya, Gakupo segera keluar ruangan dan mulai berkeliling tanpa tujuan. _"Dia pasti marah karena kata-kataku tadi.."_ batinnya merasa bersalah.

"T-toloong.."

Dalam kebingungannya, pemuda berambut ungu itu mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia berdiri saat ini. Meski terdengar pelan dan samar-samar, ia tahu betul kalau itu adalah suara dari seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Kurasa Luka bisa menunggu," tukas Gakupo meninggalkan niatnya mencari Luka dan lebih memilih untuk mendekati sumber suara.

Ia menggunakan pendengarannya baik-baik. Selintas ia masih mendengarkan suara itu, tapi dalam bahasa yang lain. Batinnya ragu. Meski begitu, langkah kakinya tak terhenti dan kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan sekitar sampai akhirnya ia menemukan bongkahan batu yang berserakan diujung jalan sepi siang itu.

"T-tuan!" Gakupo terkejut setelah menemukan seseorang yang lengannya terluka cukup parah akibat tertindih batu besar. Dengan cepat ia segera menghampirinya dan menyingkirkan bongkahan batu tersebut, "Bertahanlah, Tuan!"

"Aah!" rintih orang itu setelah batu besar yang menimpa lengannya tersingkirkan. Darah segar mengalir tanpa henti ketika batu itu terangkat.

Gakupo mulai panik. "Aaaa—bagaimana ini?!" tukasnya bingung setelah melihat darah segar dan luka yang cukup serius.

 **("Amnour, kah..")** tanya orang itu dalam bahasa Mythegue setelah kedua matanya berhasil menatap Gakupo.

Untuk sesaat Gakupo terdiam. Ia tahu betul kalau orang dihadapannya berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa asing negeri itu, hanya saja dia dapat mengerti betul apa yang diucapkannya. _"Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari ramuan yang Rin berikan padaku?"_ tapi tetap saja karena keterbatasan komunikasi, Gakupo tidak bisa berbahasa mereka dan lebih memilih mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan orang yang lengannya terluka itu.

"Sebentar!" Karena tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan lagi, Gakupo memilih untuk sibuk mencari cara agar pendarahan di lengan orang itu berhenti.

Tak ada benda sekitar yang bisa digunakan untuk membalut luka saat itu, jadi ia mau tak mau harus mengorbankan ikat rambutnya. "Aku hanya punya ini, setidaknya ini bersih jadi.. aku akan membalut lukamu untuk sementara." Jelasnya penuh dengan peragaan tubuhnya agar orang itu mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Orang itu mengangguk. Kemudian memejamkan matanya karena sudah merasa lebih tenang ada seseorang yang menemukannya. **("Namaku Dylan,")** ucapnya.

"Dylan, ya.. aku Gakupo," jawab Gakupo dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang juga tidak mungkin dimengerti oleh warga sipil itu. Tapi setidaknya mungkin ia bisa tahu kalau Gakupo sedang memberitahukan namanya.

 **("Namamu Gakupo dan kau seorang Amnour.. desas-desusnya Amnour itu seseorang yang lanjut usia—tapi sepertinya mereka salah ya..")** Dylan terkekeh dalam Mythegue-nya yang kental dan penuh aksen.

Gakupo tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng kecil seraya mengikat simpul sederhana pada lengan Dylan. Kali ini dia tidak bertanya. Gakupo mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah reruntuhan batu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dengan maksud 'ada apa dengan semua ini?'.

 **("Hancur?" Iya hancur, aku korbannya. Tapi yang lain sudah sempat menyelamatkan diri.")** jawab Dylan sedikit melenceng karena tidak paham betul apa yang sebenarnya Gakupo pertanyakan dalam bahasa isyaratnya.

"Ugh," Gakupo menggeleng. Kemudian ia menyentuh luka Dylan dan menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan arti 'kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?'.

 **("Oooh, kau tanya aku kenapa aku bisa jadi korban?")** tanya Dylan memastikan.

Gakupo mengangguk.

 **("Tapi apa kau akan mengerti kalau kujelaskan detailnya?")**

Gakupo kembali mengangguk.

 **("Kejadiannya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, aku dan para warga sedang mengunjungi toko ini. Lalu tak lama kemudian diambang pintu berdiri sesosok mahluk menyeramkan yang sepertinya berasal dari luar dimensi. Mahluk itu melihat kami dan mulai menyerang tanpa sebab. Semua berhamburan keluar toko tapi aku terlambat melarikan diri karena pintu keluar tertutup oleh kawanan mahluk menyeramkan lainnya.")** jelas Dylan menceritakan kejadian singkat yang menimpanya.

Gakupo terdiam menyadari ada suara langkah kaki yang datang mendekat lalu mulai berkeliling melihat sekitar.

 **("Tenang saja.. sekarang mereka sudah pergi.")**

"Ah.. itu temanku, OOII LEEENN!" Teriak Gakupo tiba-tiba setelah melihat sesosok pemuda pendek yang dikenalnya melintas di ujung jalan. "Cepat kemari!"

"Gakupo! Kenapa kau ada di-" tanya Len seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Gakupo dan Rin tepat dibelakangnya. "Astaga, Rin! Ada warga sipil yang terluka! Cepat tolong dia,"

"Baik," jawab Rin mantap.

"Syukurlah kau cepat kemari, Gakupo.. tempat ini sepertinya sangat sepi, padahal biasanya tidak. Ada apa ya?"

Gakupo menceritakan apa yang telah menimpa Dylan kepada Len dan ia mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Len juga menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Kaito saat berada di depan lab Rin yang sebelumnya telah didengar oleh Luka dan meyakini mungkin itulah alasan gadis itu meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu.

"Lalu sekarang mereka dimana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Berdasarkan cerita Dylan dan reruntuhan ini, kupikir mereka berada tak jauh dari sini. Mahluk menyeramkan yang kau bilang itu mungkin seekor Ogre atau Anorgere, dan bisa jadi Kaito dan Luka sedang membereskan masalah itu." jelas Len seraya memperhatikan sekitar berharap dapat menemukan barang bukti adanya penyerangan dari mahluk asal Diablerios yang brutal itu.

"Sebaiknya aku juga harus menyusul mereka," ujar Gakupo tegas. "Aku mencemaskan Luka karena terakhir kulihat ia tidak seperti biasanya."

"Benarkah?" Len mulai ikut cemas. "Kalau begitu sebentar, aku akan mencoba _'melihat'_ mereka.."

Len menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan mulai merapal mantra. Ia membuka kedua lengannya dan menciptakan kabut tipis bercahaya kelabu yang mengelilinginya. Dalam kekuatannya, ia dapat melihat siapapun yang menjadi tujuannya. Seperti menonton, Len dapat melihat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi saat ini dan apa yang akan menimpanya meski hanya sekilas karena kekuatannya belum sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menemukan Kaito.. dia baik-baik saja.. ia.. seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, tapi.. aku tak melihat.. Luka disekitarnya.." jawab Len terbata-bata dalam kondisi mata yang masih tertutup.

"Luka tidak disana?!" tanya Gakupo mulai panik. "Kaito tak bersamanya?!"

Lalu dalam sekejap raut wajah Len berubah. Dahinya berkerut dan ia semakin memejamkan matanya penuh paksa. "Tidak.. Luka terpisah.. ia.. ia dalam bahaya, ini buruk! Mahluk itu.. bukan ogre.. bukan Anorgere.. dan Luka.. dalam bahaya.." Len membuka kedua matanya dan kabut kelabu itu pun menghilang seketika. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia juga berkeringat. "Kau harus menyusulnya! KAU HARUS CEPAT MENYUSULNYA!"

"T-tapi dia dimana?! Dan kau bagaimana?!" kepanikan Gakupo semakin menjadi setelah melihat kondisi Len yang berubah tak stabil secara tiba-tiba itu. Badannya juga mulai bergetar. Ia takut akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Luka.

"Aku.. kekuatanku memerlukan tenaga yang banyak. Jadi saat ini aku benar-benar lelah.." jawab Len terbata-bata. "Lima belas—tidak, sepuluh menit.."

"Sepuluh menit?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi nyawa Luka akan sangat terancam,.. pergilah kearah selatan secepatnya dan temukan Luka. Bawa ia menjauh dari sana atau bantulah dia! Kau harus cepat, waktumu tak bisa lebih dari itu.."

[to be continued..]


End file.
